The Foster Home
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Chloes parents arrested when she was 3 for being drug lords, Kit Bae abandons his children the same day at 4 and 5 Tori and Simon are Twins they go into Foster Care. Chloe lives with Lauren until she is murdered. All supernatural.
1. Mommy?

Mommy?

Chloe parents are arrested when she is 3 and Kit Bae abandons his 4 year old twins (Simon and Tori) and his 5 year old (Derek) and they go to a Foster Home 13 years later Lauren (who Chloe was living with) is murdered and Chloe already learned about being a Necromancer two years before runs away with her best friends Liz and Rae who are both supernatural and homeless but then they are caught and taken to Foster Care! Uh oh!

Violet tucked her daughter Chloe Saunders into bed and kissed her four year old on her forehead. Chloe stirred in her sleep and turned over a sigh leaving her slightly open mouth,

"I love you Chloe," Violet whispered into the dark room closing the door she whispered quieter, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" her husband Steve Saunders voice made her jump,

"I feel bad fro raising her this way," Violet told him and he pulled her into a hug,

"One day she will join us," he whispered happily making her shiver there was no way Violet wanted her only daughter becoming a drug dealer like herself and Steve. Afraid of making Steve mad she slipped out of his arms walking down the stairs she let the word escape her lips,

"No," making it to the bottom she went to the kitchen grabbing the customers order off the table she heard a crash from the living room she ran in tne ain front of her stood an officer who grabbed the drugs from her grasp locking her arms behind her back,

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." She nodded and looked around him to see her husband and another officer fighting in the yard the window the living room window smashed open,

"Steve!" Violet yelled, "ru-" her call was cut off as the officer holding her covered her mouth and nose with a wet rag. The more Violet breathed the harder it was for her to keep standing.

Chloe heard the noises and her mothers call and started out her room sitting at the top of the steps and scooting down the spiral staircase. The stairs didn't let her see until the last turn first she saw her mother slouched on a guy who wasn't her father a guy in a police suit,

"Mommy?" she asked and the officer looked up as her mother whispered a last word before slipping unconscious,

"Chloe,"

"I love you too Mommy," Chloe responded remembering her mom saying it to her when she tucked her in earlier. The officer melted the little girl had no parents now from what him and Victor had to do.

Kit Bae had been drinking again at his local bar his bags were packed in his car. Damn his wife for dying and leaving him with their three kids. He hadn't wanted them but she had and what she wanted she got so they'd adopted Derek when he was just a baby not long after she'd wanted to have is kid and they ended up with the twins Victoria and Simon Bae. Jeanne had passed away a month ago and he'd told Derek he was adopted that day Jeanne was supposed too but now she was gone. Derek had taken it fairly good for a five year old as if he already knew. The twins were 4 and he had left them all at home the home he just left with no intention of gong back. Kit hopped into his vehicle and let go of the steering wheel.

Derek sat waiting on the couch for his dad too come home he had never taken so long and that's when Derek knew Dad wasn't coming home just like Mommy. He walked upstairs to Simon's room surprised to find their sister Tori there as well,

"Where's Daddy?" she asked her black hair just over her brown eyes,

"Yeah Derrrrek where is Dadddddy!" Simon called and Derek looked him up and down,

"Have you checked your blood sugar?" Simon shook his head and jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom before Derek could say a word, "he isn't coming back Tori." Tori looked at her feet,

"Do you think it's because he passed to the dark place like Mommy?" she asked and Derek nodded he couldn't bear to tell her Dad had left on purpose. He heard a strangled cry and turned to see Simon in the doorway,

"He's really gone?" Simon asked and Tori nodded, "oh." Silence crept over the what was left of the Bae family and the three of them sat down on Simons bed in silence just enjoying each others company


	2. Caught

Caught

**A/N Sorry update tomorrow just realized part of it is squished up no idea why this happens to my stories sorry!**

**Chloe's POV**

It was one month until I was 16 four years ago I found out I was a necromancer and trust me seeing your first ghost is scary shit. Four months ago my aunt died and I ran away from home. My friends at school didn't care but my other friends Elizabeth and Rae who were homeless two girls I had met three years ago when I was 12. Liz was a Vollo half demon and Rae was an Exhastio half demon we call them telekinetic and Rae well an Exhastio demon controls fire. When I first met them….

_I was walking down the south alley at night I heard that there are some scary things that happen their unnatural things. Things moving by themselves and that drew me there I started walking and heard voices,_

"_Just light the fire Rae!"_

"_But lighting it normally is so boring!"_

"_Rae we have scared half the town shitless already just lite it!"_

"_Fine!" I peered around the corner to see the two girls and a pile of wood two meters away that suddenly went up in flames. I jumped and they turned towards me and then I saw a box floating and I screamed,_

"_I'm like you!" I screamed and the box fell the blonde was watching me,_

"_What?"_

"_I s-s-s-ee d-d-dead th-th-things-s," the girl moved closer and the girl with dark skin just glared at me, "I see dead people," I spoke again and the blonde smiled,_

"_Necromancer!" I shrugged,_

"_Liz is it possible?" the dark skinned girl asked the blonde and she nodded holding out her hand to him,_

"_Hi am Elizabeth Liz for short and that is Rachelle call her Rae," I shook her hand,_

"_Chloe," I responded, "I see ghosts,"_

"_I am a Vollo demon means I move things with my mind," Liz told me lifting the box again, "Rae can shot fire and other things why did you come down here?" She asked me while Rae let flames dance on her finger tips,_

"_I heard of weird things happening here and hoped it would be-" I cut off searching for a word,_

"_Supernatural?" Rae gave me and I nodded ever since the three of us were inseparable. They even lived in my garage my Aunt Lauren never went there._

Now we were running from whoever had killed my Aunt Lauren. They came with me obviously and now we were trapped at the back of an alley a woman standing in front of us,

"Girls I'm taking you to the Foster Home," my heart froze and Rae let out a breath of air I guess it wasn't just me who thought that the lady was going to kill us. She led us to her car and we hopped in and she started the engine. She bought us clothing from Walmart and then took us into the Foster Home,

"Hello!" the lady must have run the place because her hair was long and black her eyes dark brown and she was so happy. I shuddered and Liz smiled at me,

"Hi I am Liz this is Rae and Chloe," Liz introduced us and then politely asked if we could have showers. The woman nodded and took us to our rooms I told Rae and Liz to share one and walked into my shared room breathing a sigh of relief when I found it empty. I took a quick shower and came out to see Liz and Rae on my bed I smiled shyly and they grinned at me,

"Introductions now," Liz whispered in my ear when we started to leave the room,

"Ugh!" I shuddered and we walked into the living room Rae turned around and beamed at me,

"Want me to dry your wet hair?" she asked I nodded Liz blocked the hall and Rae used her hands and dried my hair. I sighed in relief when I felt the now warm hair slide around me,

"Thanks," she nodded and we walked into the living room. Seven kids sat there and two adults stood in the corner of the room,

"Hi I'm Jen," the woman who had greeted us at the door was standing in front of me beaming then she gestured at the blond with spiked hair he looked Asian,

"Hi I'm Simon I am 16 Tori's twin brother and Derek's brother and yes my hair is natural!" he snapped and I jumped back a step hiding behind Rae,

"I'm Derek 17," I looked over Rae's shoulder to see the guy he was tall like really tall! He had black floppy hair just covering his emerald green eyes ones I had lost myself in when Liz tazzered me making me jump the guy Derek just frowned at me and I hid myself behind Rae again,

"I am Tori you know who I am related too and don't touch my clothes unless you wish to be fried!" I looked at Liz who was looking at Tori quizzically. Shaking her head at me and Rae who frowned at her,

"I am Liam 18," another tall guy his hair blonde and then he sat down smiling at me I glared back,

"I am Josh 15," this guy was shorter and had brown hair he looked around ten,

"I am Kiki 16," a girl said she was tall and lean she had the "right" body and she smiled at Liz, "I am bie." Liz shuddered and Rae let out a sharp laugh the next girl was small,

"I am Jenna I am seven," she had her hands clasped tight and I frowned more,

"I am George Jen's husband," the other adult was tall Derek might have been just as tall he had black short hair and a small mustache,

"I am Elizabeth call me Liz for short and I am 16," Liz introduced herself and looked at Rae,

"I am Rachelle call me Rae if you want to live," she grumbled, "16 also." She moved and I was exposed yelping I hid behind Liz who laughed,

"That is Chloe she is a little skittish but if you sneak behind her she will kill you,"

"Thanks Liz," I grumbled and then Jen looked at me,

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Chloe," I shook me head and Rae jumped in,

"She like-"

"I believe I said Chloe!" she scolded Rae who scowled,

"I l-l-l-ike sc-scr-screen wr-wr-writing," I stuttered out and Liam let out a sharp bark of laughter and I blushed Rae came up beside me standing protectively beside me,

"Shut up freak!" she yelled at him arms outstretched towards him and I jumped in front of her and glared she froze and mumbled something turning and leaving the room,

"Chloe?" Liz called and I looked at her she smiled slightly and I walked beside her,

"I don't like it here," I whispered and she nodded agreeing with me I looked behind me to see Derek watching us I glared and grabbed Liz's arm dragging her to her room where Rae was flopped head in her pillow on her bed,

"We have to leave!" Liz told us and I nodded Rae sat up,

"When?" she asked and I frowned when they both looked at me,

"As soon as possible," I told them and they nodded and suddenly I heard a knocking,

"Hello?" a voice called Liz got up and answered the door there stood Simon,

"Hey were having a barbecue tonight," he told us, "and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He asked Liz who looked at us smiling,

"Yes I would love too!" she replied and Rae smirked,

"I'll go with your brother!" she called out and Simon shook his head,

"Derek doesn't go to these things," he answered his voice showing shock and sadness. Rae rolled her eyes and go off the bed I ignored their conversation sitting down on my her bed burring my face in her pillow.

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard footsteps stop outside my door and then a soft knock I got up and answered it, "What?" I snapped at the new girl her black hair stopping in curls above her eyes,

"I was wondering if you would go to the barbecue with me?" she asked and I snorted,

"No," I closed the door on her shocked face and heard her retreat to her own room. I sat on the bed and listened in to what the three new girls were doing,

"I don't care what you wear Liz," a girl told her Chloe I guess hearing Rae still walking back to her room,

"Come on Chloe help me!" Liz begged her and I heard a muffled groan,

"Purple long shirt and black joggers," she told her I heard a squeal and then the door opened,

"Nice Liz,"

"Thank you!" Liz told her,

"Chloe made the outfit didn't she?" Rae asked,

"Yeah," Liz responded,

"He said no," Rae told them,

"Oh that too bad,"

"Chloe would you mind if I asked Liam?" Rae asked her,

"Why would I care?" Chloe asked,

"He was so checking you out,"

"God you guys are weird why have a relationship!"

"Because dating makes us happy!"

"Yes because I really want to date someone and never be able to tell them I see dead people and raise dead things in my sleep!" Chloe hissed, "or tell him and have him scoff!"

"Come on Chloe!" Rae argued,

"You guys have fun because later its either you keep the secret forever or go crazy!"

"Not everyone goes crazy Chloe!"

"Most Necromancer do!" she mumbled and the girls sighed,

"At least we are half demon!"

"Yes Rae point out our bad side will you!" Liz whined and then I heard footsteps running out of the room,

"Shit!" Rae swore,

"I'll get her," Chloe's voice was soft now and I stopped listening to process what I heard. Necromancer? Half Demon? Was it possible that the new girls were Supernatural like us? It sure sounded like it. Not that much later everyone went down stairs to eat Chloe sat on the end of the table silent while her friends sat beside Liam and Simon. I looked and noticed Tori glaring at me for stealing her spot at the table and she raised her hand at me blue light dancing on her finger tips I stood and moved to sit across from Chloe and Tori gave me a warm smile,

"Hey," I said to Chloe who looked up from her food and blushed,

"Uh h-h-hi," she stuttered and I frowned great I had scared her I saw her swallow and then look over at her friends I followed her gaze and Rae was nodding at her, "I'm Chloe," She told me turning to face me again,

"I know," I told her and she blushed,

"Of course you do," she muttered and I laughed making my siblings look at me I shrugged and Chloe studded me, "do you like having siblings?" she asked me out of the blue

"I was adopted," I explained and she looked down at her burger,

"Sorry," she whispered,

"Yeah I do it makes it easier," I told her,

"Makes what easier?" she asked,

"Uh stuff," I told her like hell was I telling her my past but she nodded,

"So did your parents leave or die?" she asked and I jumped looking at her,

"What?"

"Well were all orphans aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess my mom passed away and my dad left one night never came home no one knows what happened,"

"Someone knows," she said and then went back to eating. Someone knows? I looked at her her strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes I sighed,

"Yeah I guess," I took a bite of my burger and leaned back a little, "so why are you here?" I asked and she shrugged,

"I was brought here," she said,

"What did you run away from home cause your rich Mommy didn't buy you your purse?" I teased and she stood glaring down at me,

"What!" she yelled and everyone looked our way, "what did you say!" She yelled at me again hitting my anger,

"Don't yell at me!" I growled standing so I could look down at her,

"Chloe," her friend Liz called, "calm Chloe calm!" I looked down at the petite blonde her eyes full of anger and I laughed what did the other blonde think she could do to me. Suddenly her arm flew towards me and punched me in the nose and I heard a crunching noise and suddenly pain filled my face the little girl had broke me nose!

"Chloe!" Rae scolded while I reached up and re-broke my nose fixing it,

"What!" she yelled back and I looked at Simon who was just as shocked as I was and Tori who was smug, "he said I ran away from home because my rich Mommy wouldn't buy me a purse!"

"Oh," Liz muttered and I glared at her she shrunk back a little, "he totally deserved that then." She smiled at Chloe who was glaring at me,

"Next time you mention my family it will have consequences!" she threatened me and I glared down at her. Turning around I walked the other way.

**A/N Hey guys so this chapter was CRAZY Liz+Simon AWE! Chloe+Derek is coming later! So Rae totally skipped over Derek and Derek was a dick to Chloe anyways hope this chapter was good loved all your reviews and if you want a certain scene or something just review or PM me and I will put your name saying a thank you and dedicate a scene to you...anyways I was going to tell you I write this at lunch everyday so I should have one every weekday and yes I do holidays in this fan fiction so on Remembrance Day I will dedicate that chapter to the actual day. Thank YOu for all the wonderful Reviews LOVE YOU ALL**


	3. Work Out

Work Out

**A/N HIA!**

* * *

><p><em>"What did you run away from home cause your rich Mommy didn't buy you your purse?" I teased and she stood glaring down at me,<em>

_"What!" she yelled and everyone looked our way, "what did you say!" She yelled at me again hitting my anger,_

_"Don't yell at me!" I growled standing so I could look down at her,_

_"Chloe," her friend Liz called, "calm Chloe calm!" I looked down at the petite blonde her eyes full of anger and I laughed what did the other blonde think she could do to me. Suddenly her arm flew towards me and punched me in the nose and I heard a crunching noise and suddenly pain filled my face the little girl had broke me nose!_

_"Chloe!" Rae scolded while I reached up and re-broke my nose fixing it,_

_"What!" she yelled back and I looked at Simon who was just as shocked as I was and Tori who was smug, "he said I ran away from home because my rich Mommy wouldn't buy me a purse!"_

_"Oh," Liz muttered and I glared at her she shrunk back a little, "he totally deserved that then." She smiled at Chloe who was glaring at me,_

_"Next time you mention my family it will have consequences!" she threatened me and I glared down at her. Turning around I walked the other way._

I ran up to my room grabbing my gym bag I turned around to see Simon closing the door behind him,

"Why would you say that Derek!" he scolded me I rolled my eyes at him I was the mature one here _Yeah cause you sure act like it! **Shut Up! **_I shook my head like it would get rid of the wolf inside me,

"I'm going to the gym," I told him moving to get by him,

"Maybe that's not the best idea," he told me and I froze,

"No one else uses the gym Simon," I growled and he blushed,

"I saw Chloe on her way there," he told me and I kicked the door first I skip dinner to avoid her now she is in the gym! I sighed and opened the door,

"I'm going anyways hopefully she'll leave," I muttered walking down the hall _Oooooo maybe she's in short shorts and a low tank top! _I shook my head again ugh wouldn't he just shut up! I opened the door and saw Liz and Rae on the bike giggling and talking I passed them and made my way to the treadmill starting my 20 minute warm up when I heard weird grunting noises coming from the other side of the room Oh my lord maybe someones having sex! I turned the speed up and ran faster trying to cut out its voice I looked over to see Chloe punching and kicking the boxing bag I watched her while I ran and eventually she stopped walking over to the weight section her friends who were still gossiping weren't even paying attention to what they were doing but Chloe she was so focused like this could be the only thing that saved her life I figured her friends were only here to make sure nothing happened to her. Like she needs body guards she broke our freakin nose! **She doesn't know what it's like to be hunted! **I growled back at my wolf and he made a sharp barking laugh. I felt myself lose control as the wolf made me look over and check out Chloe as she walked over to her friends telling them that she was going to take a five minute run outside. She was in cute really short shorts that is blue and a bit of a see through black sports bra with a Lulu Lemon logo on the side. I know different brands of clothing thanks to my darling little sister and her shopping mall experiences. She looked up and noticed me checking her out raising an eyebrow at me then she started towards me,

"Chloe what about your run!" Rae called as she got closer to me,

"Chloe!" Liz yelled as she started to raise a hand at me suddenly a 2 pound weight floated and hit her in the side,

"Liz!" Chloe yelled and Liz glared and nudged her head towards me making Chloe shake and look at me,

"You-" she let her word drop and turned around walking out the wolf then proceded to check out her butt which had the word"Cute" on her shorts. Rae and Liz glared at me and I growled making them jump and run out of the room whispering,

"Poor Chloe that dosh has to ruin everything,"

"We are so out of here tonight!"

"What if he saw you lift the weight?"

"I hope not Chloe has enough on her hands she doesn't need Derek finding out were supernatural plus she thinks either him or Liam is a werewolf remember that sencor she found in her house?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going off like crazy,"

"Thats why she's so shy scared he'll try and kill her,"

"That or her parents sent another spy." The conversation dropped dead and I went over to punch the bag pretending it was the wolf. So they knew about werewolves did they? Leaving tonight they wish!

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I can't believe he was checking me OUT! I mean I am Chloe Saunders PLAIN and BORING Chloe Saunders! I sighed and continued my laps around the block letting everything but the ninja training I learned with Liz adn Rae escape my mind while running I took front flips and back flips randomly. I rounded the corner and stopped dead I saw Ramon I pulled back and glared,

"Wh-wh-what do y-y-you wa-want?" I stuttered out,

"Wanna say that again without stuttering!" he snapped at me pulling away I took a few steps back and glared at him,

"What do you want!" I yelled more confident the guy couldn't kill me. Like he tried to last time,

"Just wanted to talk Chloe," he whispered, "You know there's a wolf living with you silly Necromancer why don't you just bring it out taunt him tease him!"

"Cause two of them are tall," I whispered,

"But only one has a bad temper remember that," I nodded and he smiled,

"Chloe!" I turned to see Simon walking towards me, "hey we were going to the mall who were you talking too?" He asked and I blushed,

"No one see you later," I turned and ran to the Foster Home and up the stairs where Derek was just coming out of the work out room sweat covered his forehead and I knew what I had to do,

"Hey," I spoke quietly and his head snapped up,

"Hi,"

"I'm uh sorry I hit you," I mumbled and he choked,

"What!"

"I am sorry I hit you," I repeated and he glanced me up and down,

"Why?"

"I feel bad,"

"Why?"

"Cause I do!"

"Ok apology accepted," he told me walking off I followed behind him and he looked at me,

"What my room is right there," I said pointing at the door and he glared at me,

"My sisters room!" he sounded shocked, "that's where I'm going!"

"Well lucky me," I retorted rolling my eyes moving past him I unlocked the door and stepped in Tori was sitting on her bed,

"Yes!" she squealed, "I get Chloe as my roomie!" I rolled my eyes and she frowned,

"Why do you want her as your roomie?" Derek asked coming up beside me,

"Duh cause she broke your nose!"

"And you want the girl that broke you brothers nose to live with you?"

"Hell yeah!" she said and I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever I am out of here have fun were-boy," I said watching his reaction it showed a tiny bit of realization,

"What did you say?" Tori asked,

"Oh I'm sure your brother and his superhuman ears can tell you," I stated and her eyes got big,

"Oh my god you told her Derek you know you can't tell her you said we weren't aloud to tell and there you go blabbing that your a-" Derek's hand covered her mouth and I ran out of the room to Liz and Rae,

"I think I know who the wolf is!"

**Check List**

**Derek**

**Tall: YES**

**Good Hearing: YES**

**Muscles: UNKNOWN**

**Pack: SIBLINGS**

**Protective: YES**

**Mate: NOT YET**

**Werewolf: UNKNOWN**

**Liam**

**Tall: YES**

**Good Hearing: UNKNOWN**

**Muscles: UNKNOWN**

**Pack: UNKNOWN**

**Protective: UNKOWN**

**Mate: NOT YET**

**Werewolf: UNKNOWN**

"I was right!" I screamed and Liz groaned,

"Maybe he just thought you were a freak and he is nerdy so he didn't want anyone to know he was obsessed with shapeshifting?" Liz said and I sighed,

"Trying to make it better cause your going on a date with his brother later?" she nodded,

"The barbecue campfire!" she shouted and then Simon knocked on our door Ramon came in and warned me,

"Blonde Asian here!" he shouted and I glared while Rae laughed,

"Chloe you look like your glaring at a wall!"

"Not my fault you weren't born able to see ghosts!" I whispered angrily making her laugh harder and Liz give us a glare as she left. Then the lamp flew at our head and we both screamed her name and heard her small giggles float down the hall. Not long after Liam came for Rae both asking if I wanted to come I shook my head and Rae shrugged tugging on her dates hand,

"Come on hun lets go," she said making him smile shyly. I got off the bed then and entered my room Tori was gone and so was Derek I curled up on my bed hugging my pillow. Tomorrow would be the day that my Mom and Dad were arrested for dealing drugs I never told anyone that but it was true. Curling up in a ball I let tears escape my eyes when I watched the clock show 12:00 am. I cried for ten minutes before I heard a creaking wood sound and a soft knock on my door I walked over and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

The clock changed to 12:00 am and I remembered what day it was I remembered that my sister forgot and that Simon was having to much fun to care. Today was the day that Dad had disappeared I sat down my head spinning to fast for my mind to catch up. I watched the minutes tick and the tears flow I heard the cries of another in the house coming from Tori's room maybe she hadn't forgotten and was going through this alone though I was sure she was at the campfire thing. I walked down the hall the boards creaking beneath my feet and knocked on the door. The door swung open and revealed the most upset and dishevelled person. Chloe stood in front of me her blonde hair drooping and missing colour and life her blue eyes swollen and full of fear and remorse. Maybe I was wrong about her maybe she wasn't some snobby rich bitch maybe she was more _Damn I hope so cause she IS pretty! **She's been crying how is that pretty? **Come on dude look past that LOOK at HER! **Whatever freak!** Fine don't but DAMN! _I shook my head and shivered and then opened the door wider I took it as an invitation and walked in sitting on her bed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN So THIS was A great CHAPTER huh I REALLY enjoyed MAKING it! FOR you GUYS hope YOU liked IT too! ANYWAYS please send me any thoughts or ideas for this I would really appreciate it! No update UNTIL Monday because I write at lunch but I have no school Thursday, Friday or the Monday after SO ALL my stories SHOULD be updated by then and HOPEFULLY my Mortal Instruments Story done!**

**TEEHEE AND LOLLIPOPS**


	4. Comforting OR Not!

Comfort

**A/N I got many GREAT idea's and I thank**

**Lena1997**

**suzi811**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous...(Derek's POV)<strong>_

_The clock changed to 12:00 am and I remembered what day it was I remembered that my sister forgot and that Simon was having to much fun to care. Today was the day that Dad had disappeared I sat down my head spinning to fast for my mind to catch up. I watched the minutes tick and the tears flow I heard the cries of another in the house coming from Tori's room maybe she hadn't forgotten and was going through this alone though I was sure she was at the campfire thing. I walked down the hall the boards creaking beneath my feet and knocked on the door. The door swung open and revealed the most upset and dishevelled person. Chloe stood in front of me her blonde hair drooping and missing colour and life her blue eyes swollen and full of fear and remorse. Maybe I was wrong about her maybe she wasn't some snobby rich bitch maybe she was more Damn I hope so cause she IS pretty! **She's been crying how is that pretty? **Come on dude look past that LOOK at HER! **Whatever freak!** Fine don't but DAMN! I shook my head and shivered and then opened the door wider I took it as an invitation and walked in sitting on her bed..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN I will have the beginning of this chapter written in both views**

**Derek's POV**

I watched Chloe start towards me and her feet tangled she started to fall. I reached out catching her she looked into my eyes and we stared her blue eyes into my green ones her eyes were ocean blue a light in the darkest times her strawberry blonde hair falling around her face and some had fallen from behind her ear caressing her cheek. I wanted to reach out and brush it back into place and keep my hand there my mind wandered on how her cheek would be warm as she blushed. I raised a hand but let it fall back down this was Chloe after all and then her eyes flickered to my lips then back to my eyes and she blushed _Awe she is so cute! **Great your back! **Admit it big fella she is cute when she blushes _I looked at Chloe's pink cheeks as I set her on the bed **_Yeah she is._** Chloe looked up at me her eyes swollen from crying,

"Why were you crying?" I asked her and she looked away for a moment before looking back,

"Why were you crying?" she asked me running a finger over the drying tear track then dropped her hand onto her lap I didn't answer and she continued, "why did you come to my room?" She asked me quietly,

"I thought you were Tori crying,"

"Why?" I didn't answer again and she sighed, "did the thing that made you cry also happen to her?"

"Maybe why do you want to know?"

"I just," she paused for a moment, "I don't know I just asked,"

"Oh," the silence filled the air as we sat side by side on the end of her bed,

"I guess you should go," there was a hint of disappointment and grief in the statement and I looked at her,

"Yeah it did," she looked at me puzzled, "it happened to Tori and Simon as well." I answered,

"Was it me?" she prodded,

"No it happened years ago," she nodded understanding me,

"Mine too," I looked at the ground and she sighed, "I wanna know what happened," She stated and her hand rested on my thigh making it tingle,

"It's kinda personal,"

"Oh ok," she frowned slightly and I sighed _Just tell her! **No! **To shy big fella? **Absolutely not! **Are too! Chloe would understand and then we can get her story and comfort her! _The wolf filled my heads with scenes of Chloe holding onto me and I shivered _So you do want that **Maybe I don't know she's different **I noticed! Do you want her to be sad and cry alone as soon as you leave? **No I-I don't ever want her to be alone.**_ ,

"I'll tell you if you tell me," I told her and her eyes showed her happiness, trust and remorse,

"Sure," she blushed more her cheeks turning red, "you first."

"My adoptive father took of today when I was younger," I told her and she just nodded for me to continue, "my adoptive mother died a month before he left us." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I squeezed it back looking into her eyes I found myself falling into the ocean,

"My mom and dad got arrested today 11 years ago," she told me,

"Eleven?" I went to continue but she held a hand up cutting me off

"It was a long time ago.," she spoke in a mimicking tone, "I've heard all that shit but thats not all,"

"I wasn't going to say that,"

"Oh," she blushed, "oops sorry,"

"You said there is more?"

"Yeah," she pulled her hand out of mine and she fiddled with her shirt end, "my aunt was murdered four months ago."

"Do you know who did it?" she nodded and I sat there patiently reaching out to hold her hand and when I did a small smile formed on her lips then disappeared,

"I saw it happen," she whispered and I was filled with anger. Who would let her watch her aunt die who would do that! "my parents had sent him," she whispered and my world froze,

"What?" my voice broke and she glanced up at me pulling her hand out of mine she jumped up,

"You have to go!" she shouted running over to the door and pulling it open,

"Why?" I questioned standing but she tapped her foot impatiently her hands rubbing up her upper arms,

"Get out!" I started towards the door upset and angry,

"Tell anyone what I said and everyone will know about you!" I growled and she glared right back at me,

"Just get out of my room Derek!" I went to move but I couldn't I was rooted in that spot, "get out!" She yelled again but I stood my ground she flicked a wrist out punching me in the chest and I stood still as she punched me over and over again. I waited as she punched me repetitively and then she fell to her knees gasping tears streaming down her face I pulled her up and she hugged me burying her face into my sweater still crying,

"It was eleven years ago today that dad left us," I whispered in her ear and she looked up at me pulling away she turned away from me, "your parents sent someone to kill your aunt?" I asked and she turned around her sad eyes now fired with anger,

"Get," she pronounced anger laced with every one of her words, "out!" And I did I backed out of her shared room and she shut the door in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV (SAME SCENE)<strong>

I watched Derek sit down on my bed and started towards him my feet just had to mess up and I tripped falling towards the ground but this time I didn't hit it I was caught by Derek. He had reached out and caught me I looked up into his emerald green eyes and god lost in the rain forest of them his midnight black hair messed up in all the right places in my peripheral vision I saw Derek's had raise my eyes flickered to his lips and for a nano second I wondered how they would taste? Feel? I looked back into his eyes and felt my cheeks warm from my blush.

"Why were you crying?" Derek asked me and I looked away for a moment before looking back,

"Why were you crying?" I asked him running a finger over the drying tear track then dropped my hand onto my lap he didn't answer so I continued, "why did you come to my room?" I asked me quietly sure that he would hear me,

"I thought you were Tori crying,"

"Why?" he didn't answer again and I sighed, "did the thing that made you cry also happen to her?"

"Maybe why do you want to know?"

"I just," I paused for a moment why did I want to know? "I don't know I just asked,"

"Oh," the silence filled the air as we sat side by side on the end of my bed,

"I guess you should go," there was a hint of disappointment and grief in my statement and he looked at me,

"Yeah it did," I looked at him confused It did what? "it happened to Tori and Simon as well." He answered my unspoken question,

"Was it me?" I prodded,

"No it happened years ago," I nodded understanding him,

"Mine too," he looked at the ground and I sighed again, "I wanna know what happened," I stated resting my hand on him thigh,

"It's kinda personal,"

"Oh ok," I frowned slightly and this time he sighed I waited for an answer and he shivered was it cold in here? I couldn't tell,

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he spoke up first breaking the silence and I felt joy that he would want to share this with me that he trusted me even though we just met did I trust him? No but I had to tell him,

"Sure," she blushed more her cheeks turning red, "you first."

"My adoptive father took of today when I was younger," he told me and I nodded for him to continue, "my adoptive mother died a month before he left us." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it and he squeezed it back looking into my eyes,

"My mom and dad got arrested today 11 years ago," I told me,

"Eleven?" he opened his mouth to continue but I held a hand up cutting him off I had heard the 'eleven years is a long time' shit to much,

"It was a long time ago," I spoke in a mimicking tone, "I've heard all that shit but thats not all,"

"I wasn't going to say that," he cut me off,

"Oh," I blushed, "oops sorry,"

"You said there is more?"

"Yeah," I pulled her hand out of mine and started to fiddled with the end of my shirt, "my aunt was murdered four months ago."

"Do you know who did it?" I nodded and he sat there patiently reaching out to hold my hand I let a small smile form on my face but it disappeared when I remembered what I was going to tell him,

"I saw it happen," I whispered trying not to relive the moment in the living room, "my parents had sent him," I whispered and Derek froze,

"What?" his voice broke and I glanced up at him pulling my hand out of mine I jumped up this was Derek DEREK I was talking to,

"You have to go!" I shouted running over to the door and pulling it open,

"Why?" he questioned standing up as I tapped my foot impatiently hands rubbing my upper arms,

"Get out!" he started towards the door he his eyes showing anger and something else,

"Tell anyone what I said and everyone will know about you!" he growled and I glared right back at him,

"Just get out of my room Derek!" he didn't move and I continued, "get out!" I yelled again but he didn't make a move so I punched him in the chest and he stood still as I punched him over and over again. He didn't move as I punched him repetitively and then I fell to my knees gasping tears streaming down my face and he reached down pulling me up. I hugged him burying my face into his sweater still crying,

"It was eleven years ago today that dad left us," he whispered in my ear and I looked up at him his green eyes reminding me of who he was and I pulled away turning around, "your parents sent someone to kill your aunt?" He asked and I turned around anger raging threw me,

"Get," I pronounced with anger laced into them, "out!" And with that he backed out of my room as soon as he was out I slammed the door on his emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN FINISHED**

**JKJK I ain't done yet stay tuned! TILL MONDAY!**

**TEEHEE AND BLUE RASPBERRY LOLLIPOPS**


	5. Escape

Escape

**A/N Thank You to my new Beta ****Lena1997!**

**Warning I have a THING for Lulu Lemon Bags!**

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p>"Just get out of my room Derek!" he didn't move and I continued, "get out!" I yelled again but he didn't make a move so I punched him in the chest and he stood still as I punched him over and over again. He didn't move as I punched him repetitively and then I fell to my knees gasping tears streaming down my face and he reached down pulling me up. I hugged him burying my face into his sweater still crying,<p>

"It was eleven years ago today that dad left us," he whispered in my ear and I looked up at him his green eyes reminding me of who he was and I pulled away turning around, "your parents sent someone to kill your aunt?" He asked and I turned around anger raging threw me,

"Get," I pronounced with anger laced into them, "out!" And with that he backed out of my room as soon as he was out I slammed the door on his emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke to Tori shaking me slowly I opened my eyes,

"Jen doesn't like us missing breakfast so we have to go," I groaned and Tori laughed, "so didn't have to get up early when you were on the run?" She asked,

"Oh no Rae woke us at four in the morning this is the best sleep I've had in weeks," Tori smiled and I watched her wondering if she remembered what today was. I shivered I almost forgot that today was the day my parents were arrested! I stretched and pulled on some black skinny sweats and a baby blue tank top with my favourite black cardinal on top. Tori nodded at my outfit and I smiled,

"My brother said you use the gym," she spoke up and I jumped,

"Yeah I do I like it lets me know I'm ready for a fight," Tori smiled,

"I'm always ready for a fight," I nodded at her,

"You use the gym?"

"Oh god no!" she made a face and I laughed, "no I am special." She went quiet after that and we started down the stairs,

"I'll see you at breakfast Tori,"

"Where you going?"

"Liz is extremely hard to wake up and Rae is ruthless when it comes to that," Tori smiled and laughed,

"Derek's the same way," I faked a small smile and she studied me quickly I turned and opened Rae and Liz's door, "I'll wait for you." Tori spoke from behind me and I smiled at her,

"Thanks,"

"No problem," she told me waving it off I stepped inside the room and found Rae and Liz asleep I made my way over to Liz and whispered in her ear,

"Liz your making the lamp float!" she jumped awake and looked at the lamp before scowling at me,

"Not funny!" I shrugged and yelled at Rae,

"Whoa Rae hot guy at three o'clock!" Rae sat up and looked to the wall scowling,

"Your a bitch Chloe!" I smiled and walked out,

"Breakfast is ready!" I called and they both shot out of bed discussing what to wear for there 'boys'. Tori smiled at me shaking her head and we went down the stairs we opened the dining room door to see Simon and Derek in a heavy conversation. Derek looked up at us and scowled,

"Chloe," his voice was filled with anger, "Tori." This time it was full off worry and Tori raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head,

"Derek how nice to see you," I told his icily, "Tori want to sit one there?" I asked pointing at the two seat farthest from her brothers and she looked at them as if asking permission Simon shrugged and Derek glared at me,

"Um I-"

"Let's go!" I pulled her arm to get food and dragged her over to the corner she glanced at her brother before sitting, "ok good so I have a question for you Tori but you don't have to answer." I glanced at Derek and saw him talking to Simon again head slightly tilted so he could listen to us,

"Oh Derek um he is single," I looked at Tori completely shocked,

"Um that is great not what I meant,"

"Phewph that would be weird my brother and rookie dating making out in my room!" I chocked on my bread and Tori smiled, "anyways?"

"Well I would like to ask you a question but first Derek has to stop listening to conversations he isn't in on!" I looked over at Derek who chocked on his egg looking over at me, "Tori is Derek human?" I asked still holding Derek's eyes,

"Yes what kind of question is that!" she cried out and I looked at her,

"A question," I murmured getting up and tossing the rest of my breakfast out as soon as Liz and Rae came in talking with Liam who glanced at the food grabbing a lot of it and eating next to Rae I nodded at my girls and they all smiled,

"Hey C where you goin?" Rae asked and I smiled,

"Gym?" Liz guessed and I nodded, "cool want us to join you?" I rolled my eyes 'joining' me was there way of lazy biking and gossip,

"No I think I heard enough gossip thanks," I went to turn around when Liz spoke up,

"Hey Chlo we uh heard some new uh evidence?"

"Evidence?" Rae asked her, "more like knows!"

"Uh guys!" I scolded and they looked around the room,

"Oh well we can tell you later then," Liz spoke up,

"Yes that might be the smartest thing to do," I glanced at Derek who was watching me, "we will talk later." The girls nodded and then looked at each other a silent message then they both looked at me there eyes saying it couldn't wait very long I nodded and went to my room changing into my work out clothes I walked into the gym finding it empty. I ran for a bit and then started punching the bag after an hour I left took a quick shower and changed back. I opened the bathroom door a crack I saw Derek and Simon sitting on my bed Tori on the other,

"I just don't trust her," Derek spoke up,

"Why not?" Simon spoke up he was bent over his sketch book,

"I think she is awesome!" Tori spoke up and I smiled,

"Guys," Derek said pointing at his ear and they all shut up then and I walked out,

"Nice to see you Tori, Simon," I glared at Derek, "Derek I just noticed you!" I walked out of the room and I heard him grunt. Liz opened the door the second I knocked she was sitting on the bed reading,

"Can we tell you now?" Rae asked coming out of the bathroom,

"No Derek will hear us,"

"Wait Derek!" Liz asked jumping off the bed, "Derek is the w-" Rae covered her mouth,

"Idiot he can hear us!" she growled, "Liam is something too he is too different!" I nodded already suspecting that,

"Demon," I said and Rae nodded they grabbed their wallets and we headed out of the house on our way to the mall. Shopping how I hated and loved it we grabbed stuff from Garage, Stitches and other places each buying a Lulu Lemon Bag mine was black with peacock feathers, Liz purple with swirls, Rae light blue and I bought one for Tori that was magenta. I grabbed a new work out tank top white and black striped Lulu Lemon cause they have the best material. When my girls and I went for lunch we bought it at the food court then went to an empty park near by,

"We heard news that the killer was sent after you again!" Liz whispered to me,

"But this time it wasn't true cause we found this," Rae pulled a piece of newspaper out of her pocket and gave it to me.

**Drug Dealers Escape From Jail!**

**The locals Violet Saunders and Steve Saunders escaped from Jail last night**

**they were said to have been helped by local John Hughman**

**who has been wanted for the murder of Lauren Saunders**

**Lauren Saunders died four months ago apparently John was called by Steve Saunders**

**and told to kill Lauren Saunders but when caught and questioned last night he would not say why**

**anyone who helps the two escaped Drug Dealers will be held under the court of law**

**Violet and Steve are two deadly Drug Dealer that have killed many people in the past**

**if you see them please report right away!**

I held my breath my parents had escaped that both thrilled and frightened me. Would they come after me? Were my friends safe? Neither of the questions I knew the answer too but one thing was certain I had to leave and soon!

When we arrived back at the Foster Home I ran up the stairs to my room all three of them were still there and went silent when I opened the door. I dumped my stuff beside me bed not looking at anyone I pulled the bag I bought for Tori and walked up to her ignoring her brothers,

"Here my girls and I got it for you," I spoke softly into the silence that was broken by Tori's ecstatic squealing,

"Oh thank you thank you Chloe!" she jumped up and down and I shrugged,

"We all got one didn't want to leave you out," I told her and Derek scoffed and Simon laughed Tori glared at them and Simon went silent Derek just rolled his eyes so I kicked his shin and he glared at me getting up and leaving the room Simon shortly followed,

"You missed lunch," Tori scolded and and I smiled,

"Yep," I told her popping the 'P' and she smiled,\

"Let me look at your clothes!" she smiled opening and taking out my clothes looking at them and organizing them mumbling to herself I laid down on her bed seeing as mine was a clothes pile and closed my eyes. I lay there thinking about my parents trying to remember there faces trying to remember the sounds of their voices anything about them but I just came up with blanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I was throwing Chloe's new clothes everywhere mumbling yes and no's to myself as I made different outfits over and over again making mental notes to ask Chloe to let me borrow some of it. The girl had quite a taste in clothing if I do say so myself I was making another outfit when someone knocked on the door Chloe didn't stir from where she was eyes closed on my bed. I knew she wasn't sleeping cause her nose would crinkle but when she was asleep she would mumble and thrash around. I walked over to the door and little Jenna stood in front of me she shared a room with Katrina down the hall,

"Dinner," the little girl said eyes wide and fearful,

"Thanks," I mumbled and she ran down the hall to where Katrina stood she glared at me grabbing Jenna's arm and pulled her down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, "Chloe get up it's dinner!" She sat up and walked past me out the door I followed close behind her,"Who are they again?" she asked pointing at Jenna and Katrina,

"Jenna is the little girl and Katrina is the other but everyone calls her Kiki," she nodded,

"Oh I remember now thanks," she grabbed a plate of food and I followed Derek had just finished stocking his plate sky high and was heading to sit down and he glared at me again,

"What is your problem," I hissed at him and he jerked his head at Chloe I sighed and Chloe turned to look at me,

"You okay?" she asked a hint of concern in her voice,

"If she wasn't I'd be the first to know!" Derek growled at her and Chloe stared back icily I rolled my eyes and nudged Chloe she looked at me and continued down the buffet once we were done I took my regular seat between Derek and Simon with Liz on Simons other side squeezed between Liam and Rae beside him on the other side was Josh, Kiki, Jenna, George and Jen. Chloe looked at her friends and took a seat at the lone corner table she sat there quietly her eyes were glazed over it looked like she was deep in thought. I watched at Liz and Rae glanced over at her every few minutes sighing,

"Chloe," Liz finally spoke up and Jen sighed out in relief that someone called out to her but she didn't move her food untouched hands stayed in her laps. Derek glanced over at her and I think I saw worry flash in his eyes for a second before he scoffed and continued eating man werewolves ate A LOT! We all watched as Rae got up and walked over to Chloe as shook her she still didn't move and Derek stopped eating watching the scene Liz jumped up and ran over screaming her name and Chloe jumped her eyes returning to her normal blue,

"Uh hey guys," Liz sighed and Rae slapped her storming over to her seat Chloe rubbed her cheek and looked at Liz, "what was that for!" Liz shrugged and walked away Chloe glanced at her food and Liz watched her,

"You gonna eat Chlo?" Chloe looked up into Liz's eyes picked up her tray of food and dumped it on Derek's now empty plate,

"Don't want to waste food," she smirked and walked away Derek shrugged and dug in Simon watching not approving of Derek eating Chloe's food. Liz frowned and Rae glared at Chloe's back leaning around Liam to whisper to Liz,

"That the third time she's done that!" she scowled and Liz stood up looking down at her food,

"Chloe!" Jen called glaring icily at Derek who stopped eating, "come back here and eat with us."

"Not hungry sorry," Chloe spun around and continued out and that was when George stood up,

"Chloe Saunders you come sit and eat now!" he glared down at her and she shivered backing away from him and Jen grabbed her husbands arm tugging on it Liz and Rae sprung out of there seat and backed into the counter behind them both shaking,

"No!" Chloe yelled at him her voice leaked anger and fear,

"Chloe!" George took a step towards her and Chloe turned and ran out of the room not looking back once. I looked at Derek who was shocked a hint of interest in his eyes and worried. He pushed Chloe's helping away standing up,

"I'm not hungry," he spoke and left the room George scowled at him. I looked to see Simon and Liam speaking to their girlfriends I rolled my eyes standing I left the room I walked up the stairs and saw Derek frozen in front of my room hand half raised a worried and sad look on his face. I watched my brother shake his head and start down the hall his whole body shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV (I will write in Derek's POV from about to knock on her door to the end of Chloe's POV)<strong>

I was crying into my pillow today was that kind of day the day my parents went to jail the day I learned they escaped jail. The day George reminds me of John Hughman the man who murdered my Aunt Lauren. I heard the wood creak outside the room and the person stopped moving I held my breath and the person continued a minute later. I wiped the tears off my face and then Tori walked into the room,

"Chloe?" I looked up at her and tried a small smile she smiled back and I rolled over,

"I'm tired night," I mumbled into my pillow and the lights went out,

"I'm gonna watch a movie with the others sure you don't wanna join?" I nodded into my pillow,

"Ok see you later," she closed the door behind her and I closed my eyes falling asleep.

When I woke up it was 12:23 AM and Tori was asleep in her bed. I got up and paced the room there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep. I grabbed my work out bag and marched to the gym. I changed in the girls locker room running laps around the gym afraid to wake anyone with the machines I went to the punching bag. I took all my anger out on it grunting on how hard this thing was. I continued punching the bag focused solely on it suddenly the bag stopped moving and a tall dark figure held it in place,

"Chloe?" I shivered at his voice and he stepped in front of the bag his black hair sweeping in front of his eyes those emerald eyes that I couldn't see in the dark I sighed and back away from him a little,

"Yes Derek?"

"I," he took a breath, "I need to know if my family is safe here?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked and he growled,

"Cause your here!" I looked up at him backing into farther away hoping her would follow into the moonlight and he did the moon making his hair shimmer and his green eyes glow predatorily, "are they safe?" He asked a hint of concern in his voice,

"I wouldn't know," I spoke up trying to to fall into his eyes he growled again turning his back on me before whipping around,

"Tell me the rest of your story and I can decide for myself!" I blanked and remembered last night,

"Derek," I reached out and grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry for how I treated you last night." I mumbled and he took a step towards me I took one back felt the wall behind me he took another forward and I let my hand run farther up his arm he took another so he was right in front of me then he leaned down looking into my eyes his hand tilted my face up and he kissed me. I was shocked as his lips moved on mine and I brought my leg up between his so I sacked him and he fell to the ground,

"What was that for!" he yelled and I hopped over his body running to the door closing and moving a bookshelf in front of the door hoping that would keep him for awhile as I ran to my room quietly throwing all my clothes into my Lulu Lemon bag thanking the lord that they were big enough then I ran across the hall packed up the girls things into there bags and shook them awake,

"We have to go now!" I tossed them there bags and heard a crash down the hall hurrying my sleepy friends out of the house and into the forest, "move move now!" I pushed them farther into the woods and soon we couldn't even see the house we walked for twenty minutes before Liz collapsed,

"I'm tired Chloe so tired," she fell against a tree closing her eyes she began to snore,

"Rae?" I asked and my strong brave friend fell on the ground and I growled they'd been drugged I looked back the direction we'd come and sat in a tree keeping watch. I sat there for awhile my stomach turning and I mentally blocked Derek's kiss out of my head in my brain that never happened. I felt something stir in my brain and pulled it came closer and I pulled more but no thought followed suddenly Rae screamed looking down I yelled at myself what watch keeper I was there was a bear standing over Rae saliva falling from his mouth. Black saliva? Oh god that wasn't a live bear it was dead and that's when I screamed a blood curtailing scream that woke Liz the bear stepped over Rae and started up my tree and I screamed louder,

"Chloe!" someone called a man and I looked down to see Derek helping Rae up,

"Chloe let it go!" Liz screamed up at me and Rae watched me fearfully I backed up on a branch and it got closer putting more weight on the branch and it creaked,

"Chloe let it's spirit go!" Derek screamed at me and I looked down at him the kiss coming back into my mind how his- I cut the thought off I had to concentrate and I did focusing on a shimmering light leaving the bear but the branch creaked more as it took another step,

"It's not working!" I screamed back and then I glanced at the bear it was missing an eye the other was glazed over it's ears were perked up and it's nose smelling the air. It's long claws dug into the branch and I screamed it's white bones were shinning out of his flanks and his face was missing hair and skin maggots falling out of its mouth. I shuddered and tried to release it again,

"Clamer Chloe be calm!" Derek shouted at me,

"Kinda hard with something trying to kill you and a werewolf yelling at me!" I yelled down and he took a step back in surprise, "ha I knew it!" I yelled down at him,

"Ignore me let that beast go!" he yelled up at me clearly not happy so I concentrated and when I heard a thump I looked down to see the bear dead like dead dead on the ground. I climbed down and kicked the beast in its head,

"Dumb beast!" I scowled and then walked over to check on Rae she was shaking but fine Liz was shell shocked but fine too,

"What do you think you were doing!" Derek yelled at us and Liz mumbled,

"Escaping,"

"From!"

"Them everything the people trying to get Chloe from her parents from everyone!" Rae yelled, "were different Derek you and us we have to go no one wants us were freaks!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Freak!" he spoke each word slowly loud and clear with so much anger and I froze,

"Right cause everyone changes into a werewolf!" I screamed and he scowled at me making me shudder, "your just a werewolf!"

"We aren't like those stupid Hollywood movies!" I jumped and he growled,

"We know that you don't HAVE to change on a full moon you just like to cause of the light and beauty that you get a fever that it hurts that your not bad that you are you in a wolf we know all that!" I yelled, "don't assume things you don't know!"

"Get back to the house!" he growled at my friends pointing the way and they jogged of giving me sympathetic looks and I glared at Derek,

"You don't get the right to tell my girls what to do!"

"Your a Necromancer?" he asked,

"Yes," I rolled my eyes duh hence the dead body got boys could be dence

"Hmm," he pondered and I snapped,

"What!"

"Nothing!" I rolled my eyes,

"Your a werewolf!" he looked at me his green eyes tinted silver in the moonlight,

"You have a problem with werewolves?" I shook my head,

"None at all just proving a point!" I turned and started the way he pointed earlier before he caught and pushed me into a tree standing in front of me,

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" he growled,

"Like you would care!" I yelled right into his face and he flinched grabbing my wrists and squeezing them,

"You have no idea how much I care about you," he was shaking violently his voice filled with anger more at himself then me, "no idea how much I don't want too!" He cut off my comeback with his lips kissing me ferociously and I kissed him back nipping on his bottom lip and he opened compliantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I stood in front of Chloe's room hand half raised I heard the stairs creak and I dropped my hand shaking my head I can't believe I almost went to comfort her AGAIN! _You don't like her crying as much as I do! **So you do like her crying! **No! That is my point **Shut Up! **_To my surprise he did and I went to take a shower coming back out Simon was on the bed and he jumped up when I walked in,

"Finally!" he ran to the bathroom pulling his sweater off on the way, "I need to take a shower before I watch a movie with Liz!" He slammed the door and I laid down on my bed pulling out my math homework and writing ten minutes later the water shut off and Simon opened the door a crack,

"Simon?" I called,

"Yeah Derek I'm doing my hair if she knocks tell her I will be right out okay?"

"Yeah whatever bro," I went back to work and a few minutes later I heard the floorboards outside our room creak, "Simon she's coming!" I called and he swore so I got up when she knocked on our door,

"Hi is,"

"He's in the bathroom," I told her jerking a thumb to the bathroom door she smiled and I moved to the side so she could come in but she stayed in the hall,

"Sorry I'd rather wait out here," she told me and I shrugged,

"Your choice,

"Not really no but I like my head where it is,"

"What?" I asked and she smiled at me,

"I don't want to cross Chloe's line," I frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Chloe is different when it comes to guys okay!" She scolded me and Simon came out of the bathroom finally he glared at me,

"Had to leave her in the hall didn't you Derek," I rolled my eyes,

"I choose to actually," Liz spoke up and I gave Simon a pointed look and he shrugged,

"Well ok then lets go!" he grabbed her hand and she blushed as he closed the door behind him. I went back to my homework for an hour before I got hungry I got up and made my way down the stairs to see Simon and Liz cuddling on the couch and Rae sitting on Liams lap while Tori sat on the other couch she looked up when I went to move making the wood creak,

"Derek come be my date seeing as everyone has one!" she squealed and I shuddered,

"Uh no thanks sis," I hurried to the kitchen grabbing an apple and scurrying to my room as I passed Chloe's I heard her talking,

"No don't please I'll do anything," she mumbled, "please don't kill her please!" I bent to listen more, "Aunt Lauren god Aunt Lauren please wake up wake up!" Chloe went silent for a bit, "my my parents sent you no that can't be they wouldn't she's her sister!" I stood there for a few minutes but she didn't continue shivering I continued to my room. Half and hour later Simon joined me and he sighed in contentment I rolled my eyes and pulled on my sweats ready for this day to be over,

"Derek?" Simon asked and I rolled over to see him staring at the roof, "was today the day Dad left us?" He asked and my breath caught,

"Yeah," I mumbled and he sighed,

"Oh well goodnight then," I mumbled a goodnight back and drifted to sleep. I woke to a slight fever at 1:32 AM and stood up stretching _You hear that? **Great it's one in the morning can't you leave me alone! **Listen! **Fine! **_I listened for anything unusual and I heard a girls breathing heavy and her grunting I pulled on a shirt and made my way towards it I found myself in the gym locking the door behind me. I walked towards the sweating blonde as she beat up the punching bag I walked closer catching the bag and holding it in place,

"Chloe?" I asked and she shivered I stepped in front of the bag my enhanced eyes let me see her in the dark the way her blonde hair stuck to her forehead because of the sweat and her blue eyes had bags under from how tired she was she sighed and stepped away from me,

"Yes Derek?"

"I," I stared then took a breath, "I need to know if my family is safe here?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" she asked and I growled,

"Cause your here!" she looked up at me and then backed farther away and I followed her into the moonlight the moon made her hair glow silver and her eyes seem brighter somehow, "are they safe?" I asked a hint of concern in entering the question,

"I wouldn't know," She spoke up I growled again turning my back on her before turning around incredible fast,

"Tell me the rest of your story and I can decide for myself!" she stared at me her face showing no emotion,

"Derek," she reached out and grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry for how I treated you last night." she mumbled and I took a step towards her surprised she would say something like that. _She likes you she likes you! **Go away Wolf! **Come on kiss her kiss her or I will make you!_ She took a step back and backed into the wall _**No! **Fine but you made me! _I felt no control and my body moved forewords she ran her hand farther up my arm and I felt myself take another step closer so I was right in front of her. Then I leaned down looking into her bright blue eyes my hand reached down and tilted her face up and I kissed her. I felt my lips run over hers and then I felt unbearable pain down there and I fell to the ground,

"What was that for!" I yelled and she hopped over my body running to the door closing and I heard her move something in front of the door. I stood up and clambered over to the door I unlocked it and went to move it but I froze when the wolf cut in _WOW! **Shut UP! You shouldn't have done that! **Wow her lips felt amazing! **What is your problem! **You felt that right like that pull god I could just eat her up! **YOU will eat NO ONE! Expecially not Chloe! **Oh protective are we! Relax I meant like kiss her F*** her **You are gross no way would I ever do that with Chloe one kiss was enough! She sacked me! **Whatever man I don't regret it not one bit! _I ignored the wolf and pushed the door open sending the bookshelf crashing to the floor I glanced at it and heard hurried footsteps stepping over it I ran after them.

"I'm tired Chloe so tired," I heard Liz say and heard a thump and then someone began to snore I stopped running and leaned on a tree I didn't feel like waking anyone,

"Rae?" Chloe asked and another thump signalled that Rae had fallen onto the ground Chloe growled I heard the ruffle of leaves moving and saw Chloe sitting there. I thought about kissing her **_Yeah I admit I kinda liked it_ **_Told you! **Whatever let me daydream ok! **Be my guest! _Someone screamed pulling me out of my thoughts and I started towards where they were another scream followed I heard the nose of a heavy person or animal moving and then the sounds of leaves moving and I started to run as the person screaming screamed louder,

"Chloe!" I yelled seeing a bear climbing the tree she was in she looked down as I helped Rae up off the ground and she went to stand beside Liz,

"Chloe let it go!" Liz screamed up at her and Rae watched her fearfully I watched at Chloe backed up on a branch and the bear got closer to her putting more weight on the branch and it creaked,

"Chloe let it's spirit go!" I screamed at her and she looked down at me the creature to another step and the branch creaked in protest,

"It's not working!" she screamed back I took my first look at the bear it was missing an eye the other was glazed over it's ears were perked up and it's nose smelling the air. It's long claws dug into the branch and Chloe screamed again. I noticed it's white bones were shinning out of his flanks and his face was missing hair and skin maggots falling out of its mouth. I saw Chloe shuddered and she closed her eyes,

"Clamer Chloe be calm!" I shouted at her,

"Kinda hard with something trying to kill you and a werewolf yelling at me!" she yelled down and I took a step back in surprise, "ha I knew it!" She yelled down at me,

"Ignore me let that beast go!" I yelled up at her still surprised and angry she knew what I was and yelled it in front of her friends I watched the beast fall from the tree and land on the ground it didn't move and Chloe climbed down from the tree and kicked the beast in its head,

"Dumb beast!" she scowled and then walked over to check on her friends,

"What do you think you were doing!" I yelled at them and Liz mumbled,

"Escaping,"

"From!" I snapped,

"Them everything the people trying to get Chloe from her parents from everyone!" Rae yelled Chloe's parents?, "were different Derek you and us we have to go no one wants us were freaks!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Freak!" I spoke each word slowly loud and clear with so much anger and that Chloe froze,

"Right cause everyone changes into a werewolf!" she screamed at me and I scowled at them making Chloe shudder, "your just a werewolf!"

"We aren't like those stupid Hollywood movies!" she jumped and I growled I hated it when people made assumptions,

"We know that you don't HAVE to change on a full moon you just like to cause of the light and beauty that you get a fever that it hurts that your not bad that you are you in a wolf we know all that!" she yelled and I was surprised she knew at all, "don't assume things you don't know!"

"Get back to the house!" I growled at Liz and Rae pointing the way and they jogged of giving Chloe sympathetic looks and she glared at me,

"You don't get the right to tell my girls what to do!"

"Your a Necromancer?" I asked ignoring what she said,

"Yes," she rolled her eyes,

"Hmm," I thought wondering if her friends really were Half Demon when she yelled at me again,

"What!"

"Nothing!" she rolled her eyes,

"Your a werewolf!" I looked at her,

"You have a problem with werewolves?" she shook her head,

"None at all just proving a point!" she turned and started the way I'd pointed earlier but I caught her arm and pushed her into a tree standing in front of her blocking any escape,

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" I growled my temper flaring worried about her which confused me,

"Like you would care!" she yelled right I flinched grabbing her wrists and squeezing them _**I do care but why! How? Why am I use realizing this now! **Don't know dude we all have to care about someone **I have my pack my family for that **She's use special she's_ different? I realized in that moment I did care about her,

"You have no idea how much I care about you," I was shaking violently and my voice filled with anger more at myself then at her, "no idea how much I don't want too!" I knew she was going to say something witty and I cut her off with my lips kissing her ferociously and to my surprise she kissed me back nipping on my bottom lip and I opened automatically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**TEEHEE AND BLUE RASPBERRY LOLLIPOPS**


	6. Long Time No See

Long Time No See

**A/N Thank You to my Beta ****Lena1997!**

**HEY I KNOW I AM LATE BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WAS TO WRITE THAT LAST CHAPTER IT HAD 6,643 WORDS SO APPRECIATE MY LATENESS (PLEASE!)**

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chloe's POV<strong>_

_I turned and started the way he pointed earlier before he caught and pushed me into a tree standing in front of me,_

_"You could have gotten yourself killed!" he growled,_

_"Like you would care!" I yelled right into his face and he flinched grabbing my wrists and squeezing them,_

_"You have no idea how much I care about you," he was shaking violently his voice filled with anger more at himself then me, "no idea how much I don't want too!" He cut off my comeback with his lips kissing me ferociously and I kissed him back nipping on his bottom lip and he opened compliantly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Derek's POV<strong>_

_She turned and started the way I'd pointed earlier but I caught her arm and pushed her into a tree standing in front of her blocking any escape,_

_"You could have gotten yourself killed!" I growled my temper flaring worried about her which confused me,_

_"Like you would care!" she yelled right I flinched grabbing her wrists and squeezing them **I do care but why! How? Why am I use realizing this now! **Don't know dude we all have to care about someone **I have my pack my family for that **She's use special she's different? I realized in that moment I did care about her,_

_"You have no idea how much I care about you," I was shaking violently and my voice filled with anger more at myself then at her, "no idea how much I don't want too!" I knew she was going to say something witty and I cut her off with my lips kissing her ferociously and to my surprise she kissed me back nipping on my bottom lip and I opened automatically._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV (Present)<strong>

I could feel _her_ body pressed against mine I was bent over kissing her I could feel her lips on mine. I pressed closer to her but I didn't expect the sharp pain that came to my tongue opening my eyes I looked into shocked blue ones. I pulled back looking down at Chloe's blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She was looking at me shocked why I have no idea but her eyes weren't full of fear like most peoples would be if I pushed myself on them. I froze and the thought of Chloe afraid of me mad my heart stop. Turning on my heel I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I needed to breath but I couldn't part of me didn't want to but another part of me was nagging me to open my eyes. And I listened I was kissing someone that I knew but I didn't expect the person who was kissing me to be...his dark hair swept over his lightly tanned skin I clenched my jaw biting the tongue that was in my mouth and his eyes opened revealing green eyes. Emerald green eyes the answer was right in front of me but I didn't want to believe it until I was staring into those eyes and everything came spinning into place. He pulled away and something crossed his face repulsion? Maybe I was trying to catch my breath and sort my thoughts on what just happened but he turned and ran into the bush. My brain was spinning from lac of oxygen as I held my breath and slowly the figures back began to cloud out and disappear into the fog. I slid down the tree and sat there until I could see my hands perfectly clear that was when I stood up and made my way to the Foster Home. Liz and Rae were whispering and giggling by the door looking up when I stepped inside the light,

"What happened one minute were standing here the next Derek is running inside like a pack of wolves are at his heals!" I rolled my eyes at Liz's crazy story walking through the door peering around the corner to make sure that Derek wasn't looming there waiting for me. Sighing in relief when he wasn't I tip toed up the stairs,

"Tomorrow we try again?" Rae asked and I nodded,

"Hopefully," I whispered back sneaking back into my room where Tori rolled over in her sleep mumbling something making me giggle slipping off the work out clothing I was still wearing I pulled on a pair of shorts black as midnight and pulled an emerald green baggy shirt over top. Emerald I loved the colour looking in the mirror I didn't even realize what made my favourite colour switch from dark purple to this green.

I woke the next morning with a looming Tori the anger on her face was so sharp I thought she was going to murder me,

"You. Tried. To. Escape. Without. Me!" she whispered in my ear ferociously and I shivered involuntarily,

"So if Derek is a werewolf what are you?" Liz asked popping into the room a big yawn covering her face,

"Witch," she responded not even waiting a heartbeat to reply, "Simon's a sorcerer!"

"Tori!" a voice scolded and Simon walked in his blonde hair shimmering in the new sun light and I groaned,

"Get out," I turned over in my bed and was suddenly picked up by two strong arms that immediately dumped me on the floor, "I hate you Derek!" I mumbled into the wooden floor,

"Morning," his deep grizzled voice replied and I sighed,

"No it means I can move things with my mind I wish to move it and it moves," I sighed as Liz went on about her powers, "Vollo Demon,"

"I am a Exustio Demon," Rae spoke up, "means we can do anything with fire," I heard a high pitched yelp followed by a protective growl from Derek,

"Ouch!" Tori complained,

"It's just a minor burn could have been worse that's why you don't grab my hair!" Rae scolded and Derek growled at her turning over I saw Tori holding cradling her hand as Derek tried to look at it Liz flirting with Simon while a couple pillows floated behind him. Rae was laughing at Tori and she scowled back at her. I got to my feet walking past the Liz to the door trying to be sneaky but she made a pillow hit me in the head. Holding the pillow I turned to see Liz grinning at me and I glared back making her inch away from me dropping the pillow on the ground I left the room. I heard the clatter of dishes and found everyone who wasn't in the room down here eating grabbing a small plate of eggs I sat in the same spot I did the day before. I sat there thinking about what we would have done if Derek hadn't shown up if Derek hadn't kissed me in the gym. I sighed shovelling another spoonful of eggs into my mouth,

"Chloe?" I looked up into emerald green eyes, "yesterday was a mistake." That's all he said as he went to join his brother and sister at the table talking about which store was better a the mall.

**Derek's POV**

I wanted Chloe to forget we ever kissed god I needed her to forget. _No you don't. _I remembered how her face looked when I pulled back shocked and probably repulsed but that didn't stop me from dreaming about it from thinking about the way her lips felt on mine. The way her tongue felt in my mouth how her body felt pressed up against mine,

"Derek!" a voice screamed and I stopped lifting weights to look at Simon, "we've been in her for over an hour can we do something else now!" He complained and I sighed,

"Fine!" I finished my rep and followed him to the showers letting the cold water chase away any thoughts of Chloe. i changed into some shorts and stepped outside the room to see Simon standing there water dripping from his clothes and hair behind him standing in front of him were three laughing girls,

"Oh my god!" Tori squealed waving around a water gun I looked at Liz and Rae who were also holding water guns all of them pointing at me now,

"Girls I don't think that's fair!" Chloe's voice came from the door holding two boxes that she tossed at me and Simon. Catching mine I looked down a super-soaker? Simon opened his and ran to the bathroom and Chloe walked over to me holding the water gun that was supposed to be in the box, "I wanted to test it!" She spun facing her friends and soaked them then tossed me the gun running out of the room,

"Chloe!" Rae screamed running after her the same moment Simon came out,

"We finish this outside!" he told the girls and they all ran out of the gym. I rolled my eyes and followed.

When I came outside Simon and Chloe were talking while the other three girls whispered themselves,

"Derek your with us!" Simon called and I saw Chloe frown and avoid eye contact with me,

"Kay for what?" he asked and Chloe snickered,

"A water fight!" she called to me and I rolled my eyes and ice cold water hit me in the back I turned around to see Tori laughing and I sprayed her in the face making her squeal and run to Liz asking if her mascara was running I pulled off my shirt draping it over a branch so it would dry in the hot sunlight. All six off us ran around in the backyard and forest soaking each other when Simon called us back,

"Your hit your out!" he told us and we all ran off again and I saw Tori backing away as Liz sprayed her Simon hitting Liz from behind. I spun as I heard a stick break soaking Rae who was trying to hide in a bush,

"Damn it!" she swore turning I saw Simon standing there frowning as he pointed his gun at and he turned and walked away I looked around to find Chloe,

"Derek yoohoo!" I heard her call looking up in a tree I found Chloe laying back relaxing,

"Chloe," I grinned raising my water gun and she dropped hers,

"Water guns are boring water balloons," her hand came up and a pink water balloon shot from her hand followed by a blue and then a green and I ran left as they hit where I was I raised my gun as another hit me in the chest,

"You win!" I called up to her and she climbed down smiling at me taking a step towards me before she froze picked up her water gun and walked towards the porch where everyone sat drying off in the sun. I joined Simon and his girlfriends while Chloe announced to Tori that she had won.

**Chloe's POV**

We sat there for an hour before Jen called us in for lunch scolding us for getting water on the gym wall from when Liz, Rae and Tori and gotten Simon wet. I laughed and she glared at me making Liz join in and she sent us to our room to miss lunch making Derek smirk and he too was going to his room. Simon whispered to Liz that he would sneak her some food and Tori nodded at me that she would do the same but the small gesture and whisper didn't fool Jen and only Rae was having lunch and that made her hit my arm smirking at me,

"Guess I am the only good girl," I smiled at her and she followed Jen into the other room. She let us out at dinner and we were starved Derek's plate could have been half the size of the Eiffel Tower when I told Tori she giggled and Derek grinned I took a seat with them and Tori was delighted,

"So whats your favourite colour?" Derek asked and I blinked in shock,

"Um green?" I pondered for a moment then continued, "emerald green yours?"

"Blue right now," I nodded and he smirked again, "favourite food?"

"Um other than dessert?" I asked making him laugh,

"Yes,"

"Well your is easy apple," I smiled and he shook his head,

"Apple is a fruit,"

"Still a food and you eat one every meal and every snack!"

"I do?" he questioned and I blushed,

"Yeah,"

'So you've been watching me," that made him smirk more and I rolled my eyes,

"I notice things okay," he smirked and nodded,

"Ok," he replied taking a bite of his apple and I snorted making him silently laugh,

"Favorite scent?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow,

"What kind of question is that?" he asked and I shrugged, "um ok strawberries." This time it was my turn to laugh and he glared,

"Oh sorry," I whispered after I stopped laughing, "forest that's mine especially after it's rained." I looked at the window where the dark clouds seamed to be crying giving the hot day a shower,

"Wanna go for a walk when the rain stops?" he asked and I smiled. A crash came for the living room and everyone stood up I was the first to the dining room door looking through I saw something I had never wanted to see again in my entire life. I spun around looking at everyone who was standing there chairs all pushed out watching me with curious eyes,

"Everyone get out we have to go!" I shouted and Jen stood and walked towards me,

"It's okay Chloe just a storm wind probably made something break the window in the living room," she tried to sooth me. But I pushed her away glaring at Derek thinking if only he hadn't stopped us last night,

"Liz, Rae we have to go back door now!" I shouted grabbing there arms as the dining room door swung open hitting Jen and knocking her to the floor,

"Hello Chloe!" a deep dark voice floated into the room and I shivered, "long time no see."

**A/N MUST READ**

**OK SO FIRST MY FAVORITE SCENT IS FIREWEED IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FIREWEED IS IT IS THE PLANT OF THE YUKON!**

**SECOND I AM STARTING A NEW STORY IT IS DARKEST POWERS ONE SHOT SONG FIC WHERE THE READERS PICK THE SONG I PICK WHICH ON GOES FIRST WRITE YOUR NAME AND THEN WRITE A ONE SHOT WITH THAT SONG SO CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE AND I AM CO WRITING WITH moviesox ON SHOTS WHERE THE GIRLS BEAT THE BOYS (LIKE OPPS I FLIPPED SIMON LOL) SO READ THAT TOO AND YEAH EACH CHAPTER IS A NEW ONE SHOT**

**AND THIRD**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**and the water fight was just to pass the time of the day so hope it was funny and it had a little FLARE in there of course those two idiots don't realize that there favourite colours are each others eye colour or that there favourite scent is what the other smells like LOL**

**GRAPE LEMON LOLLIPOPS**


	7. Found This

Found This

**A/N Thank You to my Beta ****Lena1997!**

**HEY GUYS UM I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT COLOUR CHLOE'S DAD'S HAIR AND EYES ARE!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chloe's POV<strong>_

_"Wanna go for a walk when the rain stops?" he asked and I smiled. A crash came for the living room and everyone stood up I was the first to the dining room door looking through I saw something I had never wanted to see again in my entire life. I spun around looking at everyone who was standing there chairs all pushed out watching me with curious eyes,_

_"Everyone get out we have to go!" I shouted and Jen stood and walked towards me,_

_"It's okay Chloe just a storm wind probably made something break the window in the living room," she tried to sooth me. But I pushed her away glaring at Derek thinking if only he hadn't stopped us last night,_

_"Liz, Rae we have to go back door now!" I shouted grabbing there arms as the dining room door swung open hitting Jen and knocking her to the floor,_

_"Hello Chloe!" a deep dark voice floated into the room and I shivered, "long time no see."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

_His hair was dark brown shadowing his eyes I'd never seen my father so down before he sat in his cell my mother on the opposite side crying rocking her body back and forth her arms wrapped around her legs pulling her knees into her chest, _

_"Mommy?" I asked I was 6 then seeing my parents in jail for the first time my Aunt Lauren behind me,_

_"Chloe!" my mom yelled running up to the bars gripping them tight until her knuckles went white, "oh darling." She tried to reach her hand through the bars to touch my cheek and I looked at my dad his dark brown eyes looked up into mine his eyes shon with anger and hatred. Hatred for whom I didn't know and I took a step back into my Aunts arms,_

_"Chloe," he spoke up his voice dripping with desire, love and hatred at the same time._

_Two years later walking in too visit them again for the first time I came alone and I found my mother alone in her cell,_

_"Chloe oh Chloe darling we have to be quick your father didn't mean for this to happen but he's addicted oh Chloe the drugs they aren't right theirs something weird in them something it does to your kind," she blabbered and I took a step back,_

_"My kind?" I asked and she nodded,_

_"Your different so was my brother your necklace,"_

_"Violet!" my father growled walking in noticing me he scowled it was his usual 'hello daughter I love you' I stepped back from the bars,_

_"Sorry mom...and dad," I added as an after thought, "I have to go." I told them turning on my heel I booked out of there._

Everyone was holding their breath at the table but the figure didn't move for a minute,

"My my my," he said and I shivered invoulintary and he stepped into the lime light his brown hair glistening,

"Liz take Rae and get out of here your bags are under the table," I whispered in Liz's ear pushing her and she frowned before grabbing Liz's hand and diving under the table for a moment to grab their bags before running to the back door. I stood watching my father taking a step back, "Derek listen close," I whispered knowing he could here me from the way his head snapped up, "take your family and run!" He jumped grabbing his family and following my girls,

"Anyone else?" he asked and no one moved,

"Chloe!" a high pitched voice screamed running around him her blonde hair flying in all directions,

"Violet!" my Dad scolded, "any other supernaturals?" He questioned and no one moved for a minute before Liam stood up,

"Liam?" I questioned and he nodded, "get out of here!" I yelled at him and he took off after them my Dad frowned before walking up to me,

"Chloe you know what you are," I nodded and he frowned, "and because of that you must be terminated." He told me with dispare and regret in his voice his hand started to raise with a gun in his hand when someone screamed no and I saw his hand being held back taking that chance I ran past him and up the stairs hoping to have enough time to grab clothes for the guys. I ran upstairs and to Derek's room to find him packing two bags Tori sat on the bed her Lulu bag stuffed full and I ran past to find Liam outside the window on a tree branch that was cutting a hole in the window grabbing a bag I opened the window and he _made_ the tree branch grow and bend down into a plank,

"I'm half earth demon," I nodded and helped him toss a few things into a bag before we snuck outside through his window Derek and the other were hiding just inside the trees,

"Tell Derek to take care of my girls," I told Liam who nodded and I turned jumping back through the window and into the hallway I looked one way stepping out I started down the hallway when I heard a 'click',

"Don't move!" my Dad's deep gruff voice made me turn around to see him holding the gun with shaking arms, "I said don't move!" He scolded me and I dove to the side as he pulled his finger to the trigger the bullet grazing my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I heard the gun go off I didn't need my super hearing to know that. Liz froze tears starting to fall down her face Simon went to comfort her but Rae beat him to it soothing her friend enough so we could keep going. _Chloe's dead... _**I need my thought clear right now! **_But WE could have SAVED her! _**She had it coming... **_Who was the guy?_ **D****on't care!** _Yes you do!_** I need to focus on making sure everyone ELSE doesn't get hurt! **_Fine but we will talk later! _Whatever. I walked faster ushering on the group and then I heard the noise of bushes moving behind us,

"Derek!" I heard her voice and I closed my eyes telling myself to ignore it, "Derek where are you guys!" I heard and I slowed down,

"You guys keep going I'll be right back," Simon frowned but nodded and I turned running into the bush it wasn't long until I found Chloe with her bag flipped over her shoulder,

"Derek!" she yelled and I glared at her making her blush, "oops sorry." She smiled before walking closer to me and jerking her head into the bush,

"They aren't far," I told her and she nodded, "can you run?"

"Yes," her voice was croaky and dry as we started to run towards the others,

"Chloe!" Liz screamed embracing her friend in a big hug Rae smiling at the two Liam's arm nonchalantly wrapped around her waist holding her away from,

"He said his name is Tyler he wants to join us," Simon said and Chloe unwound herself from Liz walking over to Travis giving him a once over,

"Why are you here?" she asked and he glared at her,

"You should know," he spat at her, "your related to _them_!" I raised an eyebrow at Chloe who just nodded,

"He can join us," she said before she walked past him, "half demon?" She asked him,

"Water," he answered and Tori was at his side letting me take my first look of the guy. Black hair with light blue streaks his eyes were a swirl of blue green he was maybe 6 feet tall and he diffidently looked good for living on the street, "hotels." He told me when he saw my stern look and I made a grunting noise to acknowledge I heard but didn't believe,

"Ignore him he always does that," Tori told him and I rolled my eyes,

"So your the un lucky daughter huh?" he asked Chloe moving away from Tori to talk to her,

"Yep," she said popping the 'P' and Tyler smiled at her, "you know my parents?"

"What supernatural hasn't heard of Steve Saunders the lunatic!" he joked laughing but Chloe didn't laugh,

"This is serious," she told him hatred seeping into her voice,

"I know it is Steve tried to kill me!" Tyler argued and Chloe nodded like this was normal to her,

"He thinks it's right he does what he's told too," she answered him and Tyler shook his head,

"Why is that?"

"I don't give information to outsiders," she answered walking faster cutting off their conversation. I watched Tori step into Chloe's spot striking up a conversation about his hair tuning out I looked around. Chloe was stomping angrily in the front Tori and Tyler following Tori watching Tyler while he stared at Chloe. Behind them was me and behind me was Rae and Liz whispering to each other in weather Chloe was fine or not their boyfriends had an arm around them Simon's on Liz's shoulders and Liam's around Rae's waist. I rolled my eyes facing forewords again until Chloe stopped, "we're almost near a town we should rest soon and I don't want to pay for a motel until we need one."

"So an abandoned building then?" Tyler asked and Chloe nodded grimly, "I know one!" He said excitedly and Chloe shook her head at him,

"Anyone else?" she asks and no one moved, "guess I'll find one by myself." Tyler grumbled but didn't complain.

We walked for another hour before finding an old abandoned motel walking inside I went up to Chloe,

"I can smell the wood rotting upstairs we're all going to have to use rooms down here," I told her and she shook her head,

"A gang probably stays here,

"Well Jake guess blonde's aren't so stupid," a voice came from down the hall,

"No guess their not," I turned to look behind me where another guy was leaning on the door I guessed this was Jake,

"But lucky for you we rent our rooms out," the figure moved closer, "I'm Rick and that's Jake Richard is out at the moment but he will be back,"

"How much?" Liz asked and Chloe shook her head,

"Derek get us out of here," she whispered quiet enough for only me to hear,

"Well a girl per room," he said and I raised an eyebrow,

"What?" Liz asked and Chloe started to back up,

"Were good," she answered him and he smiled at Liz who yanked herself out of Chloe's grip,

"What do you mean?" she asked and Rick smiled,

"Well honey I meant that for every room you use me or one of my friends get you,"

"Get me?" she asked and I shuddered realizing what they meant,

"I get you in bed," I heard him whisper in her ear and she jumped back into Simon's arms who glared at Rick,

"Hey Rick guess the girl has a guy," Jake said smiling, "always better when you make the boyfriend watch someone else pleasure their girl in ways they dream of." Jake spoke stroking Chloe's cheek,

"Definitely," his friend spoke up,

"Hey cutie you got a boyfriend?" Jake asked Chloe and she spat in his face,

"No," she answered after yanking herself out of his grip and we all ran through the door,

"Now where?" Liz asked and Chloe glared at her,

"We'll find somewhere," she answered walking in front of us leading us down the dark alley until she spotted what was left of an old abandoned bank, "this looks good." She told us and we all nodded to tired to argue. We walked into the building and Chloe started up the staircase right away I hurried to join her Simon saying the rest of them would check out the main floor. We didn't find much 3 rooms that the floor wasn't rotting through and one of them was jam packed with bed frames and mattresses,

"Why do you think they had those here?" I asked and she shrugged,

"Late nights?" she gave me and I smiled pulling out a frame,

"Hey guys come help us we found beds!" I yelled down and they all ran up,

"We found the main office but the wall is busted so only two rooms have four walls and a floor," he reported,

"One had no floor?"

"Tori fell through," I looked around to find Tori in Liam's arms frowning,

"You okay?" I asked rushing to her side,

"She better be," Chloe said coming up beside me, "sorry Tori but I wait for no one." Tori shrugged and I glared,

"If my sister is hurt we will wait for her,"

"Yes you and your brother can but me and my friends are leaving!" she argued and I clenched my fists, "you have no idea what my father does to our type." She whispered and I growled,

"We will wait for my sister if we have to!"

"No!" she yelled turning away I almost missed what she said next, "if I stay everyone dies." I passed her helping everyone into rooms Liz and Simon were sharing a room Chloe said it was the best idea to make sure everyone slept good and felt safe and comfy. _Guess we sleep with Chloe hey!_ **What! **_She said everyone had to feel safe and comfy_ **Yeah so? **_We feel safe with Chloe and she is comfy!_ **Mental images!** _Okay coming right up,_

Images of Chloe snuggled into my arms,

head resting on my chest,

my hand running through her hair,

her taking off her clothes excruciatingly slow,

my hands running up her bare skin,

her lips on mine kissing me,

her tongue in my mouth,

her lips sucking on my neck,

my-

**NOT WHAT I MEANT!** _You said mental images so I gave you them!_ **I meant you gave me BAD mental images! **_Oh whatever you liked it_ **No I didn't** _Yes you did hence our PROBLEM! _**Sh*tup!**,

"Ok so Liam and Rae?" Chloe asked and they both nodded eagerly, "do I have to tell you we don't want babies on the run?" She asked and everyone laughed,

"No way in hell!" Rae screamed and Chloe grinned, "I don't want the sex talk from my bff!" Everyone laughed at that,

"I'll stay with Chloe," Tyler pipped up and Chloe frowned,

"Tori who do you want to stay with?" Chloe asked,

"Uh no one," Chloe nodded and looked at me,

"I don't care," I told her and she smiled letting out a breath of air,

"Good Tyler and Tori get there own rooms so does Derek," she said giving me the room farthest from everyone on the top floor ten doors down was Liam and Rae and across the hall from them was Simon and Liz. Meaning that downstairs was Tyler and Tori. Everyone went to their rooms and I went to mine lying down on the beds, "Derek?" I looked up to see Chloe peak her head into my room,

"Yeah?"

"They want blankets can we go pick some up from the store?" she asked and I nodded standing back up, "good." Was all she said and I followed her out the door,

"Everyone stays inside!" I yelled before closing the door behind me, "you have money?" I questioned and she nodded,

"I'm sorry," she told me and I grunted,

"Bout?" I asked and she smiled,

"Earlier," was all she responded taking a step towards me grabbing me hand in hers, "I think this is yours." She said pressing something into my palm and I looked down in my hand was my silver chain with the black wolf painted on one of the chain links,

"Thanks," I breathed, "I didn't even know it was gone."

"I saw it on the ground in the hall," she said and I noticed one of the chains were broken,

"My dad gave it to me," I said swallowing, "must have broke it when..." I cleared my throat pocketing the chain I continued walking. We found the blankets and went back to the bank it looked a lot like a farmhouse hidden in the trees a bit and I was glad no one was using it. We walked in and Chloe handed out blankets before taking two for herself leaving me with three. Simon said there was no pillows and Chloe suggested that everyone use their coats or bags. Life on the run it is NOT fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I waited until everyone was sleeping before setting up my bed in front of the door. I put my head on my coat closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep but not for long,

"Chloe?" I heard someone whisper opening my eyes I looked into Derek's, "Chloe wake up."

"I'mma wake Derrrack," I slurred and he chuckled,

"Why are you sleeping here,"

"No bededs leffft," I yawned stretching and I felt him pick me up,

"You've been yelling in your sleep," he told me carrying me bridal style, "it's a miracle no one woke." He laughed again and I felt his chest vibrate turning my head into it I yawned again reaching my arms so they latched around his neck,

"Niwghty niwght," I mumbled sleepily and I looked up into Derek's green eyes,

"Go to sleep Chloe," he whispered setting me down on something soft and comfy I stretched out curling my arms around for a pillow and I felt the soft comfy thing **(A/N it is a bed but she is TIRED) **bend under added weight and I rolled closer to it. Warm arms circled me pulling me closer and I instantly felt warm using the hard surface as a pillow I snuggled in deeper hugging the object, "night Chloe sleep tight." I heard Derek say his chest moving from under my head and I held him tighter realizing I was sleeping with Derek I was sleeping in the same bed as Derek and snuggling with him. Usually I would be replaced by such behaviour and move to the other side of the bed. I thought about it but I was to tired and he was so warm that I just curled up closer sighing in content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Cute but something ALWAYS goes wrong and they won't be together for awhile!**

**STRAWBERRY KIWI LOLLIPOPS**


	8. Sick?

Sick?

**A/N Thank You to my Beta ****Lena1997!**

**HEY GUYS SO THIS MAY CONFUSE YOU A LITTLE IF YOU ARE REVIEW AND I WILL REPLY WITH AN EXPLANATION! YES THEY GOT MAKEOVERS!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Chloe's POV<strong>_

_I waited until everyone was sleeping before setting up my bed in front of the door. I put my head on my coat closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep but not for long,_

_"Chloe?" I heard someone whisper opening my eyes I looked into Derek's, "Chloe wake up."_

_"I'mma wake Derrrack," I slurred and he chuckled,_

_"Why are you sleeping here,"_

_"No bededs leffft," I yawned stretching and I felt him pick me up,_

_"You've been yelling in your sleep," he told me carrying me bridal style, "it's a miracle no one woke." He laughed again and I felt his chest vibrate turning my head into it I yawned again reaching my arms so they latched around his neck,_

_"Niwghty niwght," I mumbled sleepily and I looked up into Derek's green eyes,_

_"Go to sleep Chloe," he whispered setting me down on something soft and comfy I stretched out curling my arms around for a pillow and I felt the soft comfy thing **(A/N it is a bed but she is TIRED) **bend under added weight and I rolled closer to it. Warm arms circled me pulling me closer and I instantly felt warm using the hard surface as a pillow I snuggled in deeper hugging the object, "night Chloe sleep tight." I heard Derek say his chest moving from under my head and I held him tighter realizing I was sleeping with Derek I was sleeping in the same bed as Derek and snuggling with him. Usually I would be repulsed by such behaviour and move to the other side of the bed. I thought about it but I was to tired and he was so warm that I just curled up closer sighing in content._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke and I was pressed against something warm and stiff I was pulled closer and I cocked my head to see who it was his midnight hair flopped on his forehead and I scrambled to un-hook his arms from around me standing up looking down at the still asleep werewolf boy. I backed into the wall gasping I felt tears prick my eyes as Derek turned in his sleep his hair spinning in the air eyelids hiding those bright emeralds from me and I slid down the wall clutching my knees to my chest letting tears slide down my face. How could I! Running from my parents putting everyone in danger and I could save them all if I just left. But my dad would just come back for them and that fact made me stay to protect them. How could I have snuggled into Derek when my parents were hunting us how did I have the right to be _happy_! I didn't and I got up walking out of the room to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror I knew we'd need disguises and that was when Tori burst into the bathroom,

"Look what I found!" she shrieked showing me the magazine she'd 'found' opening it to a certain page I saw what she was pointing at,

_**FREE MAKEOVERS**_

**_Free makeovers for anyone who is bored of their looks_**

**_3:00-5:00 pm the designers will pick their people_**

**_Jarcson Abbille_**

I looked at her questioning,

"I know him he will pick us!" she squealed and I shrugged my agreement and she ran to herd everyone out the front door,

"Chloe?" I heard Derek ask as he passed the bathroom and I opened the door to see him turn on the noise sighing, "I woke up to you gone." He explained and I rolled my eyes,

"Take a breath Derek," I teased passing him and he followed me,

"Why did Tori wake me up?" he asked rubbing his forehead that was sweating a little and I smiled,

"Makeovers," I told him and he groaned,

"I'm not changing," he told me and I rolled my eyes, "I like my hair this way." He told me and I nodded,

"Whatever you want," I told him, "it is your makeover." I told him and he smiled,

"How 'bout blue?" I heard Simon ask followed by Liz's giggles,

"Streaks!" she squealed and I turned the corner to see her jumping up and down clapping her hands,

"Great were all here!" Tori shouted and we followed her out of the forest and down the alley to the main street blending with other people.

At the mall Tori got us in early and she smiled at Jarcson,

"Thanks Jarc,"

"No problem Tori I owed you one," he replied and turned to me, "call me Jarc." He told us and I smiled,

"Chloe,"

"Ok Chloe what are you thinking of doing to your hair?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Auburn?" I suggested and he smiled,

"Alright," he left to get die and I turned to Liz,

"What you getting?"

"Purple streaks!" I smiled it would look great in her blonde hair, "Simon wants electric blue." I laughed and her small giggles joined me looking over at Rae she explained that she wanted it a mixture of reddish browns as well as some dark orange in it,

"Fire!" she told us and everyone laughed Derek was huffing at Tori as she told him he 'needed' a colour and he resisted until she said it was that or his clothes,

"Fine dark black," he said and I rolled my eyes,

"Your suppose to change the colour!" she argued and he grunted,

"Fine I'll put caramel," he finally gave in and Tori smiled,

"Yay!" she looked at Tyler who said he was getting his blue changed to lime green, "I'm getting blue!" Tori squealed and Simon groaned,

"Why is _she_ my twin!" he grumbled and Liam was bouncing his knee,

"Brown," he grumbled and when everyone was done they all looked amazing,

"Wow Chloe your hair looks great," Liz commented and I thanked her a little upset that I had to dye all my hair unlike them but thats what happens when you have murderous parents.

**(A/N- I found this and it made me think TORI!** ./_2iSSI8Mqc5c/S1qGfPQTwtI/AAAAAAAABCg/QBb6KXN_**)**

We left the mall not long after and Tori was walking beside Tyler almost rubbing against him and he moved away from her causing her to frown. We ate at a nearby restaurant and I excused myself early feeling sick,

"I'll just see you guys at home," I told them and they nodded I stumbled down the alley to the forest leaning on a tree for support it was like my legs couldn't hold my weight up and I went to walk again falling to the ground. Everything spun and panic washed over me someone was watching me and I pushed myself up only to fall again and again as I kept pushing myself forewords until I pulled myself through the doorway. Using everything for support to get into the main room I found a piece of paper I froze at the hand writing,

_Dearest Chloe,_

_Chloe we love you so much you have no idea but this really is for the best believe me when I say that. we know what we're talking about. You have no idea what you are and what you are capable of come to me at the corner of Cross Ave. and Circle St. at 3:00 am to save your pathetic friends lives. You don't have that long to live anyways..._

_Love Dad_

I stared at the letter a mixture of fear and understanding shot through me. And did he give me a death threat or was he serious? I folded the note and pocketed laying on the couch I felt hot like extremely hot,

"Yep Jacob imprinted on Renesme," Tori's voice echoed through the door as they walked into the abandoned bank,

"Whoa that is crazy poor Bella having your own daughter being imprinted on by your best friend!" Liz squealed and I groaned at my headache,

"But it saved her life!" Simon argued sounding like a girl himself,

"Guys shut the fuck up," Rae yelled, "your making Chloe worse!" She snapped and I opened my eyes to see Rae watching me before everyone's faces peaked into the room to look at me,

"Whoa Chloe you look like crap!" Tori commented and I tried to smile,

"I feel like it," I told her truthfully,

"You don't think?" Liz asked and Rae watched me tentatively,

"Could be she looks almost the same,"

"No she looks worse!" Liz argued,

"Maybe it's just coming back?" Rae suggested and Liz glared at her slapping her before they realized that everyone was watching them,

"I'm feeling better thought now that you guys are back," I lied smiling and Rae rolled her eyes,

"Nice try," she said turning around and walking upstairs Liam following close behind,

"So this has happened before?" Derek asked and Liz nodded,

"I remember it so clearly," she murmured and Simon put an arm around her waist,

"I was fine," I told her but she ignored me,

"She could barley move and-"

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's POV<strong>

It was like I was in the past and I spoke out loud as I flash back,

_"She could barley move and we were running away from her house it was maybe two days after we'd left we thought maybe she was just sick but she was using walls as support to stand falling and stumbling around Rae and I were so worried but she made us promise that no matter what we would continue and we'd never broken a promise to each other. Chloe leaned on me and Rae got some food we'd taken from Lauren's surprisingly if she ate that food she was ok but anything else and she got sick and that made it worse. She ate what we had left of the crackers becoming weaker and weaker as the days went by until we got captured and taken to the Foster Home Chloe was scared of the food but when she took a bite she found that she could actually eat a bit and then Derek insulted her. As the days went on she ate more and more." _I shook my head from my memory and the other were looking at Chloe who shrugged,

"I. Am. Fine." She annunciated each word making it clear that I shouldn't worry but how could I not she was one of my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I stood and walked towards Chloe who stiffened as I came closer,

"Walk upstairs then," she shrugged standing up she wobbled slightly before taking a wobbly step forwards and falling to her knees her eyes full of pain and she fell backwards gripping her heart crying out in pain, "Chloe!" I shouted getting to my knees beside her stroking her hair and she passed out.

"Derek can you take her upstairs?" Simon asked an arms around his girlfriend as she cried into his shoulder,

"Yeah," I answered picking her up and carrying her up the stairs placing her on the bed and she turned over. I noticed a piece of white paper poking out of her back pocket and I pulled it out hiding it under my pillow silently swearing that I would read it later. I laid down on the bed beside my Chloe propped on an elbow watching her sleep. I was worried about her and I brushed her hair back swearing to myself that I would protect her to death. _We'd do anything for her **Everything** _I agreed with my wolf for the first time _We love her **WHAT! **Come on Derek can't you see that **We love**_** her... **I purred to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HEY I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO GET TO LIKE 50 REVIEWS BUT I WON'T PUSH YOU GUYS (yet...jk) ANYWAYS I JUST THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE COOL!**

**LEMON LIME LOLLIPOPS**


	9. Why Her?

Why Her?

**A/N Thank You to my Beta ****Lena1997!**

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Liz's POV<strong>_

_It was like I was in the past and I spoke out loud as I flash back,_

_"She could barley move and we were running away from her house it was maybe two days after we'd left we thought maybe she was just sick but she was using walls as support to stand falling and stumbling around Rae and I were so worried but she made us promise that no matter what we would continue and we'd never broken a promise to each other. Chloe leaned on me and Rae got some food we'd taken from Lauren's surprisingly if she ate that food she was ok but anything else and she got sick and that made it worse. She ate what we had left of the crackers becoming weaker and weaker as the days went by until we got captured and taken to the Foster Home Chloe was scared of the food but when she took a bite she found that she could actually eat a bit and then Derek insulted her. As the days went on she ate more and more." I shook my head from my memory and the other were looking at Chloe who shrugged,_

_"I. Am. Fine." She annunciated each word making it clear that I shouldn't worry but how could I not she was one of my best friends._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Derek's POV<strong>_

_I stood and walked towards Chloe who stiffened as I came closer,_

_"Walk upstairs then," she shrugged standing up she wobbled slightly before taking a wobbly step forwards and falling to her knees her eyes full of pain and she fell backwards gripping her heart crying out in pain, "Chloe!" I shouted getting to my knees beside her stroking her hair and she passed out._

_"Derek can you take her upstairs?" Simon asked an arms around his girlfriend as she cried into his shoulder,_

_"Yeah," I answered picking her up and carrying her up the stairs placing her on the bed and she turned over. I noticed a piece of white paper poking out of her back pocket and I pulled it out hiding it under my pillow silently swearing that I would read it later. I laid down on the bed beside my Chloe propped on an elbow watching her sleep. I was worried about her and I brushed her hair back swearing to myself that I would protect her to death. _We'd do anything for her_ **Everything** I agreed with my wolf for the first time _We love her_ **WHAT! **_Come on Derek can't you see that_ **We love**** her... **I purred to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**I woke up in Dereks bed how did I always end up here? Derek was asleep in a near by chair his head all cinked and I laughed quietly that was so going to hurt later! Standing I looked at the clock before tip toeing down the front door I used a pen after searching for a paper finally finding a brochere I wroght a note on the back leaving it at the front door I snuck out. Running down the streets I made it to the corner of Cross and Circle and a figure stood there also,

"Chloe," he breathed, "I'm glad you came I didn't want to kill your friends yet." He smiled and I shivered,

"What do you want dad?" I asked and he took a step towards me,

"You," he whispered before tying my hands behind my back. I didn't struggle the fear for my friends death to high to fight against him, "good girl now move!" He pushed me to the wet ground for the sky was crying for me as if someone up there actually cared that his or her people were getting killed off one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<br>**When I woke Chloe wasn't there when I woke so I stumble down stairs expecting to find the estatic blonde to be there. Surprise crossed my face when she wasn't,

"Hey has anyone seen Chloe?" I called but no one replied walking to the door I found a note sitting there. I picked it up and read it before running out of the house leaving the note behind me, "Chloe!" I screamed but no answer returned.

_Dear Liz, Rae, Derek and everyone else,_

_I'll miss you guys and I wish it didn't come to this but it did. Dad wants me and to save you I'm leaving don't come after me I'll be fine and dandy. I always am, take care of each other and get away soon as soon as he's done with me he will come for you the sooner you leave the better. Forget about me and get out of here._

_Love Chloe  
><em>

Those words repeated in my head as I ran out of the forest and down the alley shouting her name over and over into the abisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV (A LOT OF SWITCHING)<br>**

I was strapped to something I could feel the metal digging into my wrists and I knew my arms were spread apart,

"Chloe Chloe Chloe," my father taunted taking of my blind fold I was in a white room and there was a table with a bunch of instruments of toture on them,

"Da-dad," I stuttered and he glared at me eyes warning to shut up,

"I'm going to take it out of you Chloe and you'll be free!" his voice was so excited and I started to squirm,

"No dad no you can't please don't you'll kill me it's a part of me!"

"If I can't take it out of you Chloe then I guess you'll die with it!" I flinched away from him.

"Dad?" I whispered but the man standing in front off me was not the man I remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I couldn't find Chloe's scent anywhere the lingering rain had washed it clear off. _You can't give up! **She's gone... **You don't even care! **I DO! **Sure and that's why your giving up before you even tell her you LOVE her! **She's already dead. **How do you know! She's our MATE DEREK OUR MATE! WE WOULD KNOW IF SHE WAS DEAD NOW YOU GET YOUR DOGGY ASS UP OFF THE SIDEWALK AND FIND HER! please. **Fine. **_He didn't say anything else and I turned another corner the sun just coming back over the sky lighting up the grey world I lived in. I turned the corner and copper blood ran up my nose flinching from the horrid scent I saw a girl crumpled and bleeding in the middle of the street her strawberry coloured locks thick with blood. The only thoughts in my head were Chloe my Chloe. I'd failed her. Crumpling to my knees beside her body I started crying why did this always happen to me? Why her! I picked up the lifeless body looking down at the lifeless body I now held.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IMPORTANT!**

**Before I update I would like some of you to read my story Love You Most it is ONESHOTS of Derek and Chloe in different ways! Please Review and tell me your favourite song and I will transform it to Chlerek! I WILL UPDATE MAYBE AFTER 10 REVIEWS ON THAT STORY! (not all of them have to have a song!)**

**HEY I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO GET TO LIKE 50 REVIEWS BUT I WON'T PUSH YOU GUYS (yet..jk) ANYWAYS I JUST THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE COOL!**

**RASPBERRY LOLLIPOPS!**


	10. Out Again

Out Again

**A/N Thank You to my Beta ****Lena1997!**

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in D<strong>**erek's POV**_

_I couldn't find Chloe's scent anywhere the lingering rain had washed it clear off. _You can't give up!_ **She's gone... **_You don't even care!_ **I DO!**_ Sure that's why your giving up before you even tell her you LOVE her! _**She's already dead. **_How do you know! She's our MATE DEREK OUR MATE! WE WOULD KNOW IF SHE WAS DEAD NOW YOU GET YOUR DOGGY ASS UP OFF THE SIDEWALK AND FIND HER! please._ **Fine. **He didn't say anything else and I turned another corner the sun just coming back over the sky lighting up the grey world I lived in. I turned the corner and copper blood ran up my nose flinching from the horrid scent I saw a girl crumpled and bleeding in the middle of the street her strawberry coloured locks thick with blood. The only thoughts in my head were Chloe my Chloe. I'd failed her. Crumpling to my knees beside her body I started crying why did this always happen to me? Why her! I picked up the lifeless body looking down at the lifeless body I now held._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I struggled against the restraints my "Dad" had me in the ones "gluing" me to this chair, "Dad don't stop please you don't want to do this!" I begged my face was cut I think my arm was broken and everything was fuzzy but I could still make out my dad holding a hammer in his right hand, "daddy." I whispered and he took a step closer,

"Sh Chloe everything will be alright just you wait," he told me swinging the hammer at me.

I woke to the smash of a window and the tinkle of glass as it landed on the tiled floor, "Derek?" I asked maybe he had ignored my letter and had followed my scent here,

"Sorry to disipoint you love it's just me," Tyler answered my question and I blushed,

"And your here because?" my dad asked and I shook my head at his stupidity,

"Just get me out Tyler!" I yelled at him and my dad caught on lunging at him and I tried to ignore the pain as I watched live action in front of me. Tyler had my dad uncounsious in under a minute,

"Damn boy your good!" I commented and Tyler smiled at me as he took of my cuffs I rubbed the red skin, "ouch damn that hurt!" Tyler smiled down at me and started towards the window I rolled my eyes and went to the door Tyler followed kicking my Dad where it means it. I rolled my eyes and started down the hall when I heard crying,

"You hear that?" Tyler asked stealing the words right out of my mouth,

"No of course not!" I snapped sarcasticly, "cause I'm deaf!"

"Really?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes he was being so retarted, "come on lets find it." I opened the first door on my left and Tyler opened another,

"Found the noise it's a woman she's tied up!' Tyler called and I ran to the room to see my mother tied and bruised,

"Chloe?" she gasped out and I nodded tears filling my eyes as I ran over to her, "Chloe you have to leave me here you have to knock me out untied to show that I tried your father will wait for me to wake up and you'll have time to run."

"What no Mom no!" I argued, "I can't not after what he did to me he could do it to you and-"

"Chloe your mom is right," Tyler spoke up and I turned on him,

"I won't do it!"

"Then I will!" he argued,

"I would never let you!"

"Move Chloe," my mom told me and I sighed doing as she said and Tyler stepped forwards slapping a square peice of cloth to my mothers face pulling it off she was out cold,

"What was that?"

"Sleep stuff it's complicated." I just nodded and followed him out the door staring at my mother once more before running down the hall to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was holding Chloe in my arms looking down at her I started to notice little things. First thing I noticed was that the cold frozen eyes looking up at me weren't her bright blue they were dark brown,

"Uh Derek?" a voice called and I looked up at the end of the alley way and saw Chloe? She was bent over hobbling her left leg twisted at an awkward angle blood dried in her hair clumping some of it up,

"Chloe?" I asked and she smiled and Tyler came around the corner,

"Who's that Derek?" he asked pointing at the body in my arms and Chloe gasped looking from me to her,

"I don't know I just found her here dead I thought," my voice skipped a beat, "I thought it could be Chloe until I saw her eyes." Chloe smiled,

"Nope I'm still among the living," she smiled at me, "for now." I noticed the cuts on her face blood dried and fresh on her face neck and shirt her right arm was also twisted weird and was hanging loosely and (from what it looked like) painfully from her shoulder. Her bottom lip had a deep cut and a slash above her eyebrow looked like it would scar her jeans were ripped cut and bloody and her shirt was in shreds showing bare skin here and there. I let the dead girl slide out of my arms and walked over to Chloe,

"You just touched a murdered person do you realize that the police will find your finger prints on the victim?" Tyler asked and I shrugged before walking closer to them,

"Can you walk?" I asked Chloe and she glared,

"Of course!" she scowled at me and started ahead I watched as she wavered a bit as she walked and everytime she put weight on her left foot she would gasp slightly I glared at Tyler everytime she did and he shrugged it off. I waited to see if it would get worse and she'd let me help but as we approached the woods she was still rufusing my help,

"Come on Chloe I can see your hurt let me help you please!" I begged and she glared at me,

"No!" she resisted,

"Why weren't you helping her!" I growled at Tyler,

"She didn't ask for it,"

"So that's when you help her!" I growled,

"I asked him not to touch me," she told me voice loud and clear and then she fell like a rock,

"Chloe!" I yelled running over and picked her up,

"We don't have much time to leave we got to go faster!" I started running the rain still falling and I ran faster reaching the door and Tyler leaned around me opening the door,

"Were leaving now!" I yelled and Tori glared up at me,

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Fine!" she took off to her room probably to see how much would fit in her bag,

"Tori don't you dare take to much!" I screamed at her,

"Chloe!" Rae and Liz yelled simultaneously running over to me,

"Is she okay,"

"What's wrong with her,"

"What happened?"

"What did you do!"

"No she isn't ok I don't know what happened I don't know what is wrong and no I didn't do anything!" the girls glared at my raised voice and Chloe opened her eyes before scrambling out of my arms and instantly I felt a pang of loss. I felt like something was torn from me very very harshly. Chloe hugged her girls before running upstairs to pack I followed her slowly walking into 'our' room.

"They are both natural leaders." Liz.

"True it's like they are made for each other." Simon.

"Did you see Derek's face when Chloe pushed him away." Rae.

"You didn't see how worried he was about her on the walk back!" Tyler. I pulled my mind out of there conversation to focus on the girl in front of me just the two of us in our room ALONE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IMPORTANT!**

**50 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**GRAPE LIME LOLLIPOPS!**


	11. Splitting Up

Splitting Up

**A/N Thank You to my Beta Lena1997!**

**Disclaimer: (I barely put this on any of my stories am I supposed too?) I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES SHE IS A GENIUS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Derek's POV<em>**

_"Chloe!" Rae and Liz yelled simultaneously running over to me,_

_"Is she okay,"_

_"What's wrong with her,"_

_"What happened?"_

_"What did you do!"_

_"No she isn't ok I don't know what happened I don't know what is wrong and no I didn't do anything!" the girls glared at my raised voice and Chloe opened her eyes before scrambling out of my arms and instantly I felt a pang of loss. I felt like something was torn from me very very harshly. Chloe hugged her girls before running upstairs to pack I followed her slowly walking into 'our' room._

_"They are both natural leaders." Liz._

_"True it's like they are made for each other." Simon._

_"Did you see Derek's face when Chloe pushed him away." Rae._

_"You didn't see how worried he was about her on the walk back!" Tyler. I pulled my mind out of there conversation to focus on the girl in front of me just the two of us in our room ALONE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I heard Derek follow me into our room and I turned around sighing,

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently but my heart hurt like I'd lost something like something was taken away from me. Sighing I raised an eyebrow at Derek and placed my hands on my hips,

"I think that my family should split from yours," he told me and I flinched back,

"What about Liz and Simon?"

"She's welcome to join us," was his answer, "everyone is but you."

"Why?" I asked my heart falling the longer he talked about this,

"Your putting us all in danger it would be better if at least some of us lived don't you think?" he asked and I think I saw the quick flash of pain and regret in his eyes,

"Oh," I couldn't think of a coherent reply and my brian fumbled to come back alive, "yeah I guess you um you go tell them." I whispered turning back around,

"Chloe," his voice was soft and weak, "Chloe I really really don't want to do this,"

"Then why are you!" I shouted at him and he frowned,

"To keep the ones I love safe!" he growled but his pupils delated and I noticed,

"Your lying about something!" I accused and he sighed sitting on the bed he rested his head and arms on his knees,

"You have no idea how hard it is to even suggest this," he whispered, "but to carry it out. Please it's the best thing we can do for them." I swallowed and nodded,

"That's all we think about Derek," I complained, "that's all I think about whats best for them!" He looked up confusion in his gaze,

"Chloe?" he started to cut in but I held up my hand cutting off his reply,

"But what about what I want whats best for me!" I sounded like a spoiled little girl but this was something I needed I never did anything for me, "I just want to do whats right for me for once."

"Than do it." He answered my rant in three F*UCKING words. And I followed them I pulled him up and kissed him on the lips and he replied instantaneously. I pushed on his chest and he backed up into the wall I reached my hands up into his hair. What the hell was I doing! _Were saying goodbye the good way._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

She was kissing ME! and I kissed back. I couldn't believe this she tasted like strawberries _She tastes good! _**Go away and leave me and my mate alone! **_Mate? _**Yeah mate. **It felt so right and I turned us around so she was pressed against the wall I lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around my waist her hands buried in my hair holding me against as if I would pull away as she'd done every time. My hands were on her hips and she pushed her hips forewords so they were pressed tighter against me,

"Chloe," I moaned her name as she bit my bottom lip for access which I opened on command for her tongue slipped into my mouth and all my strength to hold back went with it as her tongue wondered my mouth touching my tongue I sucked on it softly as one of my hands went up her hip and under her shirt to the side of her stomach she moaned softly and I took that as my permission sliding it farther up her side to her breast. One of her hands slid around me neck and started down my chest she pulled her tongue of my mouth pulling away gasping for air and I kissed down her face and neck sucking and biting softly.

"Derek," her voice shook with nervousness and I pulled back to look up at her, "you have to go." She whispered and my heart froze over my hand under her shirt slipped out and I placed it beside her head leaning in and kissing her lips softly,

"I'm not going anywhere," I told her kissing her softly again, "don't worry about it." I whispered in her ear nuzzling it,

"No Derek you have to go!" she snapped at me and I leaned back looking into her eyes. She was serious her face and eyes showed so but there was fear, pain, loss and regret in them as well,

"Chloe," I whispered, "I'm not going to leave you." She sighed pushing me back I set her down on the floor where she straightened her shirt,

"Yes," she whispered lightly before clearing her throat, "yes you are Derek and your going to keep them safe." Her voice rang with authority loud and clear,

"Chloe," my voice broke,

"That," she pointed at the wall where we were just kissing, "that meant nothing to me it was just something I wanted to do just a spur of the moment!" My heart stopped and I tried to hold in my pain,

"Really," I asked voice stern, "you really are a piece of work Chloe you know that!" I growled at her,

"You sound as if you actually care that it meant nothing to me," she smirked, "did it mean something to you Derek?" She asked her voice teasing,

"No," I told her my voice was straight loud and clear and I saw the look of pain on her face but it disappeared quickly reforming her hard emotionless face,

"Good thats how it should be." She nodded her head and I nodded mine, "it never happened." She whispered lightly and I felt my heart shatter because it had happened and it was one of the greatest moments in my life that she was taking away from me. I packed my stuff up in silence and she did the same to hers,

"Here that should be enough money for a night." I told her handing her $100 she took it and looked away from me quickly the scene from before replayed in my head and I sighed, "goodbye Chloe I hope- I hope you survive." She didn;t look up or respond and I turned with my bag heading down the stairs where the group was waiting,

"Where's Chloe?" Liz asked and I frowned,

"We've decided that it would be better if Chloe stayed behind," I answered her and Liz gasped,

"Is that true Chloe?" Rae asked and I looked behind me to see Chloe at the top of the stairs,

"Yes Rae it is," she answered walking down the stairs avoiding eye contact with me, "too keep all of you safe I am splitting off from the group alone." Rae and Liz exchanged glances before nodding there heads at Chloe,

"What about your dizzy thing?" Tyler asked and Tori nodded in agreement,

"I'll figure it out." She replied sharing an exchange with Tyler this time and I raised an eyebrow at him but he completely ignored me,

"This was Derek's idea wasn't it?" Simon asked and he glared at me,

"I agreed to it," Chloe told him silencing him with a glare, "now get out of here!" She snapped and I walked out of the house not looking to see who was following or not. I walked for around five minutes waving my hand for them to continue I looked back to see Liz and Rae running to catch up with Chloe. Chloe's eyes caught mine and she smiled at me saying something she ran into the woods with them. The words carried to me by the wind,

"I-"

"DEREK!" Simon shouted covering her voice sighing I turned around to face him,

"Coming!" I yelled back looking one last time to where my soulmate my love my only mate disappeared I turned and ran to catch up.

"Where is Liz and Rae?" Simon asked and I looked away, "they went with her didn't they?" I nodded and Simon sighed.

**_WHAT DID CHLOE SAY?_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IMPORTANT!**

**60 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT UPDATE!**

**AND I AM GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH THAT IS WHY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO POST AND BECAUSE I HAVE INTERNET AT RANDOM WEEKS AT A TIME!**

**GRAPE LIME LOLLIPOPS!**


	12. Bonding

Bonding

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER!**

**THE WINNER-Derek decides he needs Chloe why he doesn't know so he takes his group and goes in search of her!**

**THIS WILL START IN THE NEXT STORY I WILL POST SOON!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE FOSTER HOME**

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED...**

**...see the bottom...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I watched my brother as he slept he seemed alright but it was obvious he missed Liz he spent every waking moment talking about her! I glanced around checking on my sister who was sleeping like a rock as if her friends hadn't left her with us. I sighed and leaned my head back. I-what? What had she meant to say before she cut out? Could it be? No Chloe wasn't like that she wouldn't have her last words to me as I love you. The thought made me laugh I don't think I'd ever even see Chloe say that to anyone at all,

"Derek? I glanced up to see Tori awake,

"Yeah?" I asked and she crawled over and leaned on me, "Derek your crying."

"I am?" She giggled and I laughed, "I never knew."

"Derek do you lo-like Chloe?" She asked glancing up at me and I scoffed scowling,

"What made you think that." She rolled her eyes at me,

"Derek please the two of you upstairs alone and then you both come down flushed and mad at each other." I sighed and she smiled, "so?"

"I don't know Tori she's...god she's so different." Tori nodded and closed her eyes her breathing evened out and I had an idea, "everyone wake up!" I screamed and Tori jumped glaring at me. Standing I kicked Simon awake and he screamed efficiently waking everyone else,

"Why are we awake?" Liam asked and I smiled,

"Were gonna go find the girls." I said and Simon squealed like a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL IS- THE FINDING look for it soon...  
><strong>


	13. Author's Note

**The First Chapter of**

**THE FINDING**

**Is up!**

**COME READ**

**And**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
